Noticed Me in First Glance
by AssassinOfSquids
Summary: Kuroko Takashi and Takao Kazunari and in a secret relationship. None of their respective teams knows about this, neither does the GoM knows. Yet they continue to get suspicious about this. It seems like Takao has a death sentence. FemKuroko! ProtectiveGoM!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **First Fanfic h** **ere! femKuroko x Takao! OOC Kuroko!**

 **Prologue only.**

 **Bad words.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kuroko Takashi woke up to her phone beeping as if the world is ending. She groaned in frustration, scratching her head, shoving her phone up to her nose, reading the texts of her beloved.

 _'Morning Taka-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

 _Taka-chan! Are you awake?_

 _Have you eaten your breakfast?_

 _I'm coming to your house now!_

 _Answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Σ(っД ; )っ_

Kuroko groaned but a ghost smile can be seen. She shook her head and decided to answer.

 _Kazu-kun, I just woke up._

She got up, walked over to the bathroom to take a bath. Dressed in her Seirin uniform. Tied her waist length hair into a messy bun and walked outside her apartment, keeping Nigou in her gym bag. She locked her apartment and turned around only to see her boyfriend, Takao Kazunari. It may be unexpected but it can always be expected.

Takao has to thank his hawk eye for being the reason to notice her.

"Taka-chan! Good morning!" He said in his usual cheeky grin as he waved harshly.

" 'Morning to you too Kazu-kun." Kuroko said, smiling as she shook her head and approaching her beloved.

"C'mon now, we're kinda early. " Takao thought. "Wanna get some Maji?"

"That'd be lovely," Kuroko smiled and started to walk, side by side with Takao. Let's call it WWHH.

They arrived at Maji and ordered their usual. Vanilla Milkshake for Kuroko and Chocolate milkshake and a regular burger for Takao. They sat by the window, face to face once they got their order.

They did this everyday. Wake up early. Maji. Then go to school. Takao broke the bread in half and gave one half to Kuroko and the other to him. This actually became a routine since Takao wants Kuroko to gain a bit of weight.

"Ne Taka-chan, when will you be telling _them_?" Takao asked, shivering a bit.

"I plan to not tell them and just let them figure it out. " Kuroko said, nibbling her burger.

"Hmm, you do know that my life is at stake her right? " Takao wondered, looking at her with eyes of a seal. "You don't want be to die easily right?"

"I'll make sure to pray to God," She said, finishing her burger and turning to her milkshake.

"Taka-chan! You want me die already!" Takao cried so loud that people started looking.

"Kazu-kun, keep it down. People are staring." Kuroko said as she waved at him to calm down.

"But my own girlfriend wants me to die!" He continued to cry.

"Okay, okay fine. We'll tell them after we beat Akashi-kun in the Winter Cup. Good enough?" Kuroko said, attempting to calm the Hawk down.

Almost instantly, his tears dried, a huge sheepish grin plastered on his face as his eyes twinkled like a kid in Candy Land.

"Really?! Okay! But I'll leave the talking to you!" He said as he finished his shake and throwing at the trash bin. He stood up, followed by Kuroko and they started walking to Seirin as Kuroko continued to drink her precious milkshake.

They arrived 20 minutes early at the gate and no students were found. Kuroko turned to face Takao only to feel his lips attached to hers. She was shocked at first when Takao took a peck but then she, herself did the same but longer. After that kiss, Kuroko smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Takao grinned, hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Taka-chan, time to got to school. Kagami might come all of a sudden." Takao said as he broke the hug. "I'll fetch you at 5:30 okay?"

"Okay. Be careful on the way to Shutoku okay?" Kuroko said, pointing a finger at Takao despite the irresponsible attitude that possesses him.

"I will Taka-chan," Takao said, rolling his eyes but still grinning.

"Alright," Kuroko said, giving him a quick peck and a hug before walking away, waving at him as she made her way towards her classroom.

Takao chuckled and turned away, walking towards Shutoku.

 ** _TIME SKIP: Seirin Practice- 3:30 p.m._**

 _"Ne Taka-chan! Are you practicing already?"_ Her boyfriend's voice blared through the phone.

"Yes Kazu-kun. I'm currently the only on here, along with Nigou. " Kuroko said, petting her loyal pet's head as it barked.

 _"Haha, hi too Nigou!"_ Takao said, hearing Nigou's bark.

"Ne Kazu-kun, we'll be having dinner at Maji right?" Kuroko asked, looking over at the entrance of the gym to see if her team mates are there.

 _"I was actually thinking if you want to have it in my house. My parents are in a business trip along with my little sister. You up to the idea?"_ Takao asked.

"Sure, I missed your cooking already." Kuroko said as she smiled, dreaming about the ramen Takao used to make. "I have to go, the others will be coming soon."

 _"Alright Taka-chan, love you!"_

Kuroko chuckled, "Love you too!"

"Who was that Kuroko?!" Someone said. Kuroko turned to see Kagami along with the whole team, jaws dropped and gawking.

" _Shit..."_


	2. She Knows

**Short Chappie sorry! FemKuroko! OOCKuroko!**

"Ah, good afternoon Kagami-kun, that was just a..." Her voice trailed of as she thought of a excuse. "Family member."

"You sure? 'Cause the reaction I saw a while ago seemed to be _someone_ else." Riko Aida, their coach, asked, stalking over to Kuroko. "A boy perhaps?"

"Um... Coach?" Kagami asked Riko. "How'd you get that thought?"

"Hey, I can give Kuroko-chan some advice if ever what I thought was real." Riko admitted. "So, is there Kuroko-chan?"

"Hmm..." Kuroko fidgeted with her t-shirt.

"There is, right?" Riko pointed her finger in an accusing matter.

"Yes, but I can't tell you who it is." Kuroko said with an emotionless tone.

"Well, if thats it we can wait. For now, we've got our last match and we need to practice so get up and work those legs!" Hyuuga yelled out.

"50 laps around the gym!" Riko yelled out, blowing her whistle.

"What?! We'll die!" Kagami complained.

"What was that Kagami? Did you say you want it in the field?" Riko yelled out in sarcasm.

"Gym it is Coach! Gym it is!" Kagami yelled out as he chased his other team mates.

 ** _TIME SKIP: Seirin After Practice- 5:15 p.m._**

"Alright boys, that's all for today! Rest for 5 and hit the showers!" Riko called as she whistled.

Kuroko decided to shower first since, well, she is the only girl. She came out after 5 minutes and found her team mates heading her way.

She passed them and sat at Riko's side.

"Kuroko-chan," Riko said her, looking at the clipboard she held.

"Yes Coach?" Kuroko asked as she combed her hair, tying it to a bun.

"Is the guys part of the Generation of Miracles?" Riko asked.

"Hmm.. Nope." She said, fixing her bag.

"A friend of them then?"

"I can say that. But you'll know it anyway at the Winter Cup." Kuroko said.

"But Kuroko-chan! I have to know as coach! Besides, I'm a girl, you can talk to me about it." Riko blabbered, her coach attitude turning into a actual girl.

"Uh, fine. Just don't say anyone."

"I swear!" Riko assured her, raising her right hand.

"Its..." Kuroko said, hoping that the others will come out soon. Nope, not gonna happen. She cupped her hand to Riko's ear and whispered. "Takao Kazunari."

"EH!?" Riko yelled out. "When?"

"Around last year,"

"WHAT?! How'd you know about him?!"

"You'll know soon Coach, be patient."

"But-" Cue Kuroko's team mates coming out the shower.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izuki asked.

"Girls Stuff. You won't understand." Both ladies said in unison.

The boys just shrugged it off.

They exited the gym and the boys made they're way home.

Before leaving Coach whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Kuroko smiled inwardly and sighed. That wasn't too hard. She waited for her team mates to get out of view. Once they were gone, she turned to make her way towards Maji only to be greeted by her boyfriend.

"Kazu-kun! You startled me!" Kuroko yelped.

"Haha, sorry Taka-chan! Just so fun seeing that expression!" Takao said as he chuckled. He calmed down and put his arm around her, making sure she wasn't bothered by the weight.

"Besides," Takao said, walking away beside Kuroko.

"Why?"

"I'm the only one who can make you do that. Not even the Eagle can do that. The reason qhy we first met." He said.

"That is true. And I have to thank God for making a boy that did something others can't do." Kuroko smiled, giving Takao a peck on his lips and cuddled in his warm arm.


	3. Suspicion

**Suspicion** **A/N Please Review and Thanks for all those that followed and faved, that encouraged me to right more.**

 **Small Chappie.**

 **Midorima**

Midorima Shintaro groaned. He was again left by Takao. Now he decided to walk home alone after buying his lucky item for tomorrow since Takao isn't available.

"Uh, Takao." Midorima groaned.

Takao was close to Midorima throughout the year until now. The week of their final match with Rakuzan, Takao became distant when it came to their relationship outside the school. Takao won't buy Midorima's lucky items like he's supposed to. He won't pedal the rickshaw which resulted in him, walking to school and back alone. He didn't to admit but he missed Takao when he walks home alone. But Midorima became satisfied when Takao still talked with him in school.

 _I must let him be, he needs a private life as well._ Midorima sighed as he entered the store.

After buying what he needed, he made his way outside and started walking home. He passed Maji when a raven black haired Hawk caught his eye. Midorima's eyes widened when he saw that. Takao, Midorima saw there, talking to no one in particular yet he laughed so loud that Midorima can hear it.

"Idiot..." He said and walked away. He didn't want to be called a stalker or somewhat.

 **Maji with Kuroko and Takao**

They entered the store and headed towards thr line. Once it was their turn, the cashier smiled at them.

"The same as always Takao-kun?" the cashier nicknamed as Kou.

"Yes Kou-chan!" Takao exclaimed with a grin.

"Kuroko-chan is with you right?" Kou asked as she placed the order in the cashier and receiving the money from Takao.

"Yes Kou-chan," Kuroko said with a smile and a bow.

"Ah, Kuroko-chan, you know, I starting to get used to you popping all of a sudden. Besides, " She smiled placing their orders on a tray, waiting for the vanilla milkshake. "If it wasn't for your lack of presence, you wouldn't have met a boyfriend like Takao-kun."

Takao chuckle. "That is true,"

Kuroko chuckeld as well, "It does have its advantages and disadvantages,"

"Uhuh," Kou agreed. She placed the vanilla milkshake on the tray smiled. "Off you go then, see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you Kou-chan!" The couple said and bowed in unison. Before leaving, they heard the chuckled of Kou-chan and other cashier personnel.

Takao and Kuroko sat on their usual spot which is by the window.

"Ne Taka-chan," Takao said while splitting the burger in half.

"Yes Kazu-kun?" Kuroko asked while receiving the other half of the burger.

"I can feel something is different. I haven't said anything about our relationship to any of my team. Have you?" He askedasked Kuroko once he munched on a burger.

"Well, she forced me to say it." Kuroko said, looking up at Takao.

"Who is it?" Takao asked, slurping his chocolate milkshake.

"Coach."

Cue Takao spitting his shake at the side. Luckily, no on was there.

"Are you okay Kazu-kun?" Kuroko asked in worry.

Expecting an answer, receiving waves of laughter from the Hawk.

"Your coach?!" He laughed.

"Uhuh, don't worry it was shocking as well." Kuroko aaid as she chuckled a bit and gave him a tiny smile.

"Well, didn't know she has feminine side. I considered her as one of the boys." Takao said as he continued to chuckle.

"Well, girls from Seirin actually envy her."

"How come?"

"She gets to be around boys."

"Well, being a boyish girl does have its advantages and disadvantages." Takao agreed.

"Lets just consider her lucky."

Takao just nodded. Until he saw a flash of green out side the window. Without effort, he saw his best friend, not even bothering to look back.

"Kazu-kun? Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I kinda saw Shin-chan passed by." He admitted.

"Midorima-kun?" Takao nodded.

"Well, I doubt he saw me in the first place." Kuroko said, finishing her vanilla milkshake. "I couldn't be seen unless they hear me speak."

"Aside from me!" Takao proudly exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. Aside from you." Kuroko rolled her eyes, not taking her smile off. "Lets go?"

"Yup!" Takao said, jumping up and walking side to side with Kuroko. They passed the counter and bid good bye to Kou.

"Bye Kou-chan!" They exclaimed.

"Bye you two! Stay safe!" Kou exclaimed back, smiling when she heard them answer.

"We will!"

They walked in comfortable silence, side to side. Listening to the beeping of cars and chatter of pedestrians, walking pass them.

"Ne Taka-chan," Takao broke the silence.

"Yes Kazu-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking up at his level.

"Do you think the others, specifically, your old team mates, will take this news lightly?" Takao asked in worry.

"Don't worry Kazu-kun, if they disagree with this, I'll have to be the one they have to listen too. Besides, you asked me to become your girlfriend, and I answered yes. It wasn't your desicion when I said yes. It was mine." Kuroko said as they arrived at the apartment building.

"Aaahh," Takao sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kuroko asked as the made their way inside the elevator, Takao pressing number 7.

"I'm just lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Takao smiled when they reached the floor.

They stepped out the elevator and arrived at Kuroko's apartment.

"Well, you better go home safely Kazu-kun. Call me if you've arrived. " Kuroko said, pointing a finger at her boyfriend.

"Yes, yes mother." Takao joked as he chuckled. Giving Kuroko a peck on the lips.

"Let's do the dinner tomorrow. I got assignments to do." Kuroko said.

Takao smiled. "I knew that already. Dinner date tomorrow at my place."

"Alright, go home for now." Kuroko chuckled and entered her apartment while waving bye at Takao.

Takao smiled, waved back at her until the door closed. He sighed, smile not leaving his face. He walked to the elevator when his phone rang, signalling someone was calling. He looked at the name of the caller, his whole face paled.

 _Shin-chan calling..._


	4. Carrot Called

**Carrot Called**

 **Later Night**

"Kazu-kun? Are you home already?" Kuroko asked through her phone.

" _Yup! Have you eaten dinner?_ " Takao said from the other line.

"Yeah! So, I sense there is a problem. You know you can tell me anything right?" Kuroko asked in worry.

"You see... Its about Shin-chan." Takao admitted.

"Midorima-kun? What about him?" Kuroko asked in suspicion.

"You see..." Takao started.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Shin-chan? Why'd you call me in this hour?" Takao asked his partner._

 _"Takao, where are you in this time?" Midorima asked._

 _"Umm..."Takao stuttered. 'Oh my gods what do I do?!' He thought. "I-I'm on my way home! I was in Maji a while ago and I am in the streets now!"_

 _"Hmm.." Midorima hummed._

 _'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!' Takao sweated._

 _"Then why can't I hear any cars or noise there? You're not in the streets are you?" Midorima guessed._

 _"U-Umm..." Takao thought of an excuse._

 _"Besides, why were you in Maji anyway?" Midorima asked. "Who were you with?"_

 _"I... I was eating alone!" Takao said in triumph, silently celebrating and congratulating himself for thinking of a clever excuse._

 _Of course the Carrot got something more meaningful._

 _"I saw you Takao. Your laugh was heard from where I was. Don't tell me you're going crazy." Midorima said._

 _'Shit! I'm caught!' Takao exclaimed. 'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_

 _"Oh, my mother is calling me. Don't think we're done yet. Prepare for tomorrow." Midorima said._

 _tooooooooooot~~_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Kazu-kun... Why did you have to stutter?" Kuroko groaned, face palming herself.

"I was nervous! Besides, that Carrot might know and for sure he'll tell the other crazy people!" Takao exclaimed.

"Then our problem wouldn't have been hard. Midorima would have said it to the others." Kuroko reasoned out. "Look, let's just-"

"NO! No please don't do it Taka-chan! Don't break up with me!" Takao cried all of a sudden.

"What-?"

"I'll do anything! I'll be the one to tell the Tsundere about our relationship! Just don't break up with me!" Takao cried once again from the other line, causing Kuroko to place the phone away from her ear.

"Kazu-kun-!"

"Am I not perfect? Is there someone else? I'll do better! My grades? I'll study hard! Just don't-"

"Kazu-kun! Calm down. My intention was not to break up. No one can be more perfect than you!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"Taka-chan..."

"Look, its okay. I won't break up with you. After what you did for me." Takao smiled at that.

"Gods, you made me worry there Taka-chan!" He exaggerated.

"Who was the one that won't listen?" Kuroko asked.

"Me..." Takao admitted.

"At least you're not that oblivious."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, during your rant a while ago, you did mention about you telling Midorima-kun." Kuroko pointed out.

"W-What are y-you talking about? I never said anything!" Takao said, praying to God to spare him and have mercy.

"Ha. Ha. You're not expecting me to believe that Kazu-kun. I was your girlfriend since last year, you don't expect, an observant peron like me, to fall for that." Kuroko said. Takao could imagine the eye he would receive from her if ever she was there.

"Can you at least deal with the others by explaining? I can handle Shin-chan fine but the others'are yours."

"Fine, I would want my groom alive in our wedding."

"Aww, Taka-chan's getting ready for our wedding!"

"Duh, you better make me your bride or I'll be joing the five in killing you."

"Note taken Taka-chan! I will make Kuroko to Takao soon!"

"Haha, Looking forward to that Kazu-kun."

"Its getting late, make sure to sleep early okay?"

"I will Kazu-kun. Same with you."

"I will. Love Taka-chan! Good night!"

Kuroko chuckled. "Love you too."

Takao hang up and smiled to himself. When he received a text.

 _Prepare tomorrow Takao. You'll pay for calling me a Carrot._


	5. Tsundere Carrot Knows

**Tsundere Carrot Knows**

 **A/N This goes out for** **Shirinai Atsune, Arise and Awaken, and flamingphoenixcinder. The very first ones to review in this story. Thank you guys so much, you guys rock!**

 **So if you want to keep updated to this, either you have the app and added this to your pibrary or, you can review here and say if you want to be kept updated. I'll PM you guys whenever I update. Or just get the App. Thanks again!**

 **Tsundere Carrot Knows**

Takao saw his girlfriend there opening the door. She didn't even bother to look up as she locked it. Sneaking up, he hugged Kuroko from behind.

"Fudge!" Kuroko yelped and, _punched_ Takao at his stomach. If you only knew how she punches.

"Oh my gosh, Kazu-kun?! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed helping the Hawk up.

"Damn, Taka-chan you can punch." Takao groaned, still in pain.

"Why do you think I'm known for my passes?" Kuroko said. "Dang I can't believe you're so dense."

"Remind me that you still have that power of yours." Takao smiled. He straightened up, and smiled at Kuroko, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get an ice pack-"

"I'm fine Taka-chan. Besides, you can just pay me back by going in my house." Takao waved it off, sheepish grin plastered once again.

"Okay, just tell me it hurts alright?"

"I promise," Takao said, grabbed her wrist and made their way towards the best burger place. Maji.

 **In Maji...**

"Good morning Takao-kun!" Kou greeted once they reached the counter. She then reached over to her cashier placed their order, not even bothering to ask what they need. "It's the same as always right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Takao exclaimed.

Kuroko chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. Kou looked at her and smiled.

"You must've been there since the start, ne Kuroko-chan?" Kou asked, tilting her head as she smiled.

"Hai!" Kuroko said with a smile.

Kou chuckled and gave them their order and receiving the payment from Takao. "Thanks again kids!"

The said 'kids' twitched at that word. "Please don't call us that, Kou-chan." They said. Kou scratched her neck.

"Well you know that you're like my kids. Well, off you go! You don't have any more time if you eat here, you'll be late!"

They stopped and looked at the clock. _Shit_.

They scrambled towards the door and left after saying a quick good bye to Kou.

"See you later Kou-chan!" They called as the disappeared outside the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Kou yelled out. She sighed, staring at the place the copair once stood on.

 _Kids these days. Can't believe that Kuroko-chan would pick a boyfriend like Takao-kun._ Kou thought.

"Kou?! What are you staring there?! Get back to work!" Her manager yelled from behind.

"H-Hai!"

 **Shutoku-Takao**

 _Ahhh... I'm so doomed! Today will mark the day that I die!! OMG! Can I back down? No! Taka-chan would get mad at me! What to do? What to do? What to-?!_

"Takao,"

 _Shit, its too late!_

"S-Shin-c-chan! Ohayo!" Takao stuttered, turning around to greet the green head.

"So, will you be telling me who you were with yesterday- nanodayo?" Midorima's glasses shined as he adjusted it.

 _S-Shoot! He's onto me!_

"Y-You see, Shin-chan, I was with, ummmm..." Takao thought. "A FRIEND! Yeah, ummm, I was having a snack with a friend of mine!"

"I doubt that you'll have friends outside this school unless it was a friend of mine- nanodayo." Midorima stated, being unconvinced.

Takao sighed. _I can't get away with this. This is Shin-chan we're talking about._

"Fine. But I trust you not to kill me after I say this." Takao said. "I'm too beautiful to die and Taka-chan-"

"Taka-chan?!" Midorima yelled out in shock. "Do you mean Kuroko Takashi?!"

"Umm..." _Shit, careless Takao! Careless! Nope! Its okay. He'll know it anyway, one way or another._

"What do you have with Kuroko?!" Midorima exclaimed once again.

"Don't get mad alright?" Takao said in nervousness. "She's my girlfriend."

Cue the Carrot yelling in rage and a Takao on fire, screaming in horror.

"COME BACK HERE TAKAOOOOO!!"

"Shin-chan! SPARE MEEEEEEE!"

 **Seirin- First Period**

Kuroko stared out at the window. Some may think that she's bored or she just loved the color of the sky. Deep inside her, she was worried for Takao. He hasn't texted her of its okay or not.

She started to become paranoid. She kwpt on imagining if she won't be able to marry Takao. Like, she knows Midorima. He'll be outraged especially if he knows that they've been together for almost a year. And putting the other four: the ganguro that grew playing in the streets, the annoying model, the possessive and hungry titan, and the scissor addict emperor; and of course the whole Seiring team but she doubts that they'll do anything to bother their relationship. But, as they said, expect the unexpected.

Her thoughts were caught off when her phone silently vibrated. She took her phone, hiding it under the table, even though she knows that she'll be ignored. She opened it and went to the message.

 _I'm alive._


	6. Winter Cup

**Winter Cup**

 **A/N Thank you so much to all my readers! Please Review! I feel so motivated just reader those.**

 **Winter Cup**

 **Seirin- The Day of Winter Cup**

Kuroko sighed as she buttoned her jacket and looked at the mirror. She examined her look. Seirin Jack and pants, jersey underneath along with sports bra.

 _This is the day. When I finally get to show Akashi-kun what real basketball is._ She thought, a smile suddenly appearing. _And announcing that._

Sighing one last time, she slung her bag on her shoulder and fetching Nigou outside their apartment. She locked her door and turned to leave only to see the grinning Hawk.

"Taka-chan! Ohayo!" Takao greeted her as always.

"Good morning Kazu-kun," Kuroko smiled, hugging his waist. "Aren't you supposed to be with Midorima-kun? He'll be walking alone."

"Well, Shin-chan can take care of himself." Takao said. "Besides, I told him I'll be accompanying you. You up to it?"

"Sure! I'll give Coach a quick text and we'll be off!" Kuroko said, grabbing her phone.

- _Coach, I won't be able to catch with you guys. I'll walk instead. I'll meet you there. Is it okay?_ As soon as she hit the send button, Riko replied.

- _EH?! Why? Is there something wrong?_ Kuroko texted.

- _No Coach, don't worry. Someone will be accompanying me so don't worry._ Riko sent.

- _Who is it?_ _Give the person's names, phone number, and address._ Kuroko typed.

- _I_ _'ll be with Kazu-kun. Thats Takao-kun._ Riko sent back.

 _-Number?_ Kuroko's sweat dropped. Just because she was the first one to know... Huh...

- _Coach. Its fine. I assure you I can handle it._ Coach said.

- _Huh. Okay fine. I must have a right as well to kill Takao-kun if ever he ever makes you cry or attempts anything!_ Takao read every text and cried.

"Why does everyone want me to die!?" Takao screamed.

"Calm down Kazu-kun."

 _-Understood Coach. See you there!_ Kuroko flipped her phone closed and turned to the sulking Hawk. She sighed, grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the elevator.

"Come on now Kazu-kun. You're way too heavy to be dragged from hearball the way to the stadium." Kuroko groaned as she started to sweat.

"Why do they want me to die!? Why?!" Takao cried, acting like a baby.

"Stop that, you're causing a scene." Kuroko groaned, dragging him outside the door after receiving a good luck from the land lord.

"B-but,"

"Kazu-kun, if you don't stop, I won't help you when the others knows about this and I'll ignore you throughout the day."

"Eh?! Why would you do that Taka-chan? At least I am the only one who can see you in the first place. You're just a shadow any way. You should be thankful that I don't ignore yet everyone else does."

Kuroko stopped. "Really? Well I should have been a shadow that no one sees me. Not even you. I hope you won't see me. I hope you ignore me like every other person does."

Takao stopped and looked at Kuroko.

"Y-You can't be serious Taka-chan. You can never do that." Takao laughed nervously."Oh yeah? Watch me." Kuroko said and walked away leaving Takao there.

"E-Eh?! T-Taka-chan! Don't leave me!" Takao yelled, chasing after the Shadow.

Kuroko ignored him. She then entered a bus with Takao tailing behind her, trying to get her attention.

"Ne, Taka-chan! Notice me!"

Ignored.

She sat at the back, which was where the last vacant seat is located. Resulting with Takao standing up.

"Taka-chan! Don't ignore me!"

People started looking at them in suspicion. Yet some middle aged couples started smiling and giggling.

"LQ perhaps?"

"Oh, a lovers' quarrel? I remember us doing that."

"They're very cute."

Kuroko was reading a book as she heard those statements of people around her. She hid her to hide her tears. Who wouldn't after what he said? He has gone too far.

She continued pretending to ignore Takao as she climbed out the bus.

"Taka-chan! C'mon! Please? I'm sorry."

Kuroko stopped, which made Takao stop as well. Kuroko turned around, looked at Takao, straight onto his eyes and sighed.

"You find for a solution to your problem. I'll give you 'til after we win." Kuroko said. Takao was about to answer when she cut him off. "Oh look, Midorima-kun is there. I'll be going, Takao-kun."

To be honest, it was hard calling him by his last name.

And with that she took off. She greeted her team mates which were inside the stadium, by the benches.

They didn't notice her at first so she decided to stay quiet and wait for Riko to notice she isn't still here.

"So, men, this is our last match of the year. Us, Seirin, against Rakuzan. This is our only hope to finally show to them how much we've improved since last year. We'll win th Winter Cup!" Riko exclaimed which was followed by cheers from each member.

"Umm, Coach?" Kagami asked.

"What now Kagami?" Riko asked.

"Where is Kuroko?" He asked. Everyone blink at the same time. _Once_. _Twice._

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS THAT GIRL!?"

"SHE SHOULD BE HERE ALREADY!"

"KUROKO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"CALL HER PHONE NOW!"

"COACH! USE YOUR PHONE!"

"CALLING! CALLING!"

 _Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg~_

Everyone stopped and looked at a certain bluenetted standing behind them, phone near her ears. The phone of Riko, in loud speaker.

"Domo."

"Eh?"

Blinking. _Once_. _Twice._

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Well at least announce it immediately!"

 **With Midorima**

He made his way towards the shop, scavenging for his lucky item, Takao's sudden announcement still replaying in his mined.

 _Uuhh... Why is this bothering me?_

Just after he thought of that, he remembered the game. Seirin against Rakuzan. The Phantom against the Emperor. Kuroko Takashi against... _Akashi Seijuro_.

 _Shit... I forgot to tell him._ Midorima thought. He finally found what he needed. He rang akashi and was immediately picked.

"Shintaro, what do you need?"

"I have to tell you something..."

After telling him the new news.

" _Oh really? Well, I'll be paying Kazunari a visit._ "

 **After** **Game**

Everyone cheered at their victory. They finally won! They won the Winter Cup! They hugged, pumped fists everything just to express their happiness. Kuroko smiled. Everyone did. Kuroko turned around only to see Akashi, standing where was first was. Head bowed down.

Kuroko sighed, she walked towards Akashi and stretched her hand out. Akashi looked up at her, eyes shaking. Kuroko gave him an encouraging smile.

"This is just the beginning Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled.

Akashi's eyes widened yet softened. He closed his eyes and opened them, only to be both red again.

"It certainly is Takashi."

He then shook Kuroko's hand, giving the Phantom a smile. Kuroko broke the hand shake and rejoined her team mates.

"You completed the promise Kuroko," Kuroko looked up to see Kagami, smiling and raising his fist.

"Hai." Kuroko smiled and giving him the fist bump. I mean, you could resist that?

 **Time Skip**

Seirin made their way outside the stadium, luck to sneak pass the reporters. They were in the bus when they completely did something wrong.

"Hey guys?" Koganei asked. "Where's Kuroko?"

Silence once again. Riko could just smile.

 _The two areare for sure enjoying their company._

"Kuroko-chan told me she'll be walking home. The Kiseki no Sedai are joining together." She lied. Well, she wasn't given permission to tell her team so... Let's just wait.

 **With Kuroko**

Kuroko looled everywhere. She sighed. Having a lack of presence can always be a pain. She sighed and decided to walk back home alone. She took a step forward when arms wrapped around her.

Kuroko yelped. She struggled and was about to scream when a voice stopped her.

"Sorry."

She gasped.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you."

 _Ka_ "I'm sorry for going too far."

 _zu..._ "I'm sorry for being like those bullies,"

 _kun..._ "I'm so sorry Taka-chan. I'm sorry."

She felt wet tears stain her collar, shallow breathing and silent sobs.

Kuroko broke the hug and walked way around a feet. Takao just looked down, guiltiness over coming him. He was about to turn back when he was attacked by a small body. Slim and small arms laced around his waist. Takao's eyes widened a bit when he say a fluff of blue hair.

"Its okay," She whispered into his ear. "Kazu-kun."

Takao's eyes widened more when he heard that name. He smiled and let out a chuckled. He kissed the top of Kuroko's head. His tears dried when his eyes touched the messy fluffs. He looked at her eyes and connected his lips onto hers. He smiled, missing her natural vanilla taste at the tip of her lips. He felt her smile made him smile as well. Letting go the kiss. Locking eyes, calm blue to stormy grey ones. Foreheads and noses touched, Takao smiled.

"Thank you," He said. "Taka-chan..."

Kissing once again. Only one thing in their minds.

 _I love you..._


	7. Me

**ME**

 **Tips: Updates**

 **A/N Okay for those who are actually waiting for next chapter, here is a tip. If ever I update in the middle of the day, atleast check the story around 4-6 hours to see if I have updated.** **Cause whenever I see your reviews, I get really motivated so, thank you for all your support!** **Don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **Warning! I don't know how to make ramen except for instant! So this will be not instant ramen making so bear with the instructions I'll make Takao do!**

 **HELLO TO ALL PJO AND HOO FANS THERE! All those bashing are just for this book. Trust me, Rick is an amazing author and it hurts me to see him turn into a troll!**

 **Okay! Okay! Off topic! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Me**

 ** _The Next Day..._**

"Come on Taka-chan, ramen is for dinner!" Takao exclaimed proudly.

Kuroko chuckled. "Trust me, I missed that."

"Well you should!" Takao said, heading towards the kitchen to start cooking.

"Ne, Kazu-kun, can I help?" Kuroko asked, leaning over to see Takao starting to chop stuff.

"Nope! You're the guest so you're the one who is supposed to be served!" Takao once again exclaimed.

"Wow, didn't know that you could be _that_ gentleman-like." Kuroko teased.

"Shut up Taka-chan, I'm your boyfriend, you supposed to know what kind of person I am!" Takao yelled, Kuroko... just decided to stay cool.

"At least let me make tea? And I'll help you wash the dishes!" Kuroko said, a smile forming. "Besides, I know you want me to wash plates with you since thats what couples act in movies."

"N-Ne?! How'd you know my love for couple goals and romantic movies?!"

"I'm you girlfriend am I not? I'm supposed to know what my boyfriend is like!" Kuroko backfired.

"Touche," Takao grinned. He sighed in defeat and returned to cooking. "Fine, just tea and in washing dishes, alright?"

"Hai, Kazu-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, grabbing a pack of vanilla tea and heating some water.

 **Time skip!! Cuz I dont know how to make any of those!!**

They sat in the living room, bowls of ramen on their hands, tea and feet on the table. Blanket around them and onesies on. Pink unicorn for Kuroko and Blue unicorn for Takao. Hoodies on and movie popped in the TV. Can you guess what it is? Movie Marathon!

"What movie should we watch Kazu-kun?"

"Hmm, what about the Percy Jackson?"

"Are you kidding me?! Have you ever seen the movie?! Its horrible! They didn't bother to read the book! And can the author allow this? YES! Because he is the author that trolls all his readers! Didn't I tell you to read the book?!" Kuroko yelled in outrage.

"Rush Hour trilogy it is."

They sat there, watching and laughing at all of the jokes. Just as the second Rush Hour movie started, they finished their ramen and drank tea. When it ended, Takao felt weight on his shoulder and turned to see the peaceful, sleeping face of the Phantom. Guess that the last, intense game of the Winter Cup drained her.

Takao chuckled at how adorable his princess's face was. He turned off the TV and left the dishes on the table to be washed tomorrow. Takao adjusted Kuroko in a more comfortable position. He spooned her, back facing him, his right arm made as her pillow, left arm for hugging her in a comforting way and the left feet over her legs to make her into a pillow.

Takao smiled as he reached over to peck her cheeks. "I love you Taka-chan..." He whispered, drifting off to the land of dreams.

 **Next Morning...**

Takao woke up to no one beside him. He looked around only to hear water running and the bowls and cups gone. He smiled inwardly and made his way to the kitchen, only to see Kuroko washing the bowls yesterday. She still had her pink unicorn onesie on. He crept up to her and hugged her gently from behind, not wanting to receive a punch from the one and only.

He felt Kuroko tense but her felt her soon relax, knowing that she was safe. He chuckled and breathed into her vanilla-scented hair and her natural scent.

"Your so unfair, Taka-chan." He whined, feeling Kuroko sigh after. "You said we'll do it together."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful."

Takao's sweat dropped. "I'm not sure if I could call that a compliment or not."

Kuroko chuckled, followed by the sighed and rolled eyes. Lets call it the SRE. Sigh, rolled eyes. "Shut up and just dry these," She said, handing him plates as she finished rinsing them.

Takao followed her instructions and they finished as soon as Takao woke up.

Takao's phone rang.

"Hello?" Takao answered.

"Ah, okay sure, let's meet up at Maji."

"Okay, okay I'll bring her too." Takao eyed Kuroko.

"Okay, bye. See you there!"

"Who was that?" Kuroko asked.

"Shin-chan. He wants to see us in Maji."

"Why?"

"To at least make it up to him since he started being alone we started hanging out more often."

"Well, isn't the Tsundere jealous? Well, he is still your best friend right?" Kuroko smiled, remembering what the Oha-Asa addict.

"Well, you coming?"

"Sure, let me shower first." Kuroko said, grabbing her bag and making her way towards the bathroom.

After 5 minutes, Kuroko came out of the bathroom in casual clothes. A black tank top, white denim shorts and white high converse sneakers. Her hair tied up into a loose bun.

"Ne Kazu-kun, you think this is nice?"

Takao shook his head furiously. "Too revealing! Were long sleeves, a scarf, and sweats."

"Umm. Okay?" She entered the bathroom once more and Takao sighed. Gotta get all the boysv attention away from girl.

 **With Midorima after eating in Maji**

"Ne Midorima-kun?" Kuroko called out.

Kuroko and Takao accompanied Midorima to buy his lucky item, in exchange of making him buy it alone.

"What?" Midorima asked, not bothering to look at the bluenette.

"Have you told the others already?" Kuroko asked, making Takao suddenly shake in fear.

"Hmm, I did."

Cue Takao shaking once again.

"Who?"

" _Me."_


	8. The MiraGen

**The MiraGen**

 **A/N Thank you for reviewing guys! Just my first three days here in writing this and** **this is the best that I ever had! Please Fave and Follow especially ginve me your opinion by REVIEWING!**

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger!**

 **The MiraGen**

"A-Akashi?!" Takao exclaimed, shocked and scared to see the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Kazunari," Akashi greeted.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, leaning back to catch a better view.

"Takashi, its nice to see you." Akashi smiled.

"Akashi," Midorima gereeted.

"How did you get here? Didn't your team went back to Kyoto?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I was informed of this _news_ between you and Kazunari here. So I decided to stay for a while. My father has a house here anyway." Akashi said, smiling at Kuroko, scowling at Takao.

"Ah, so as Midorima-kun said, you know about it already?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, of course I need to pay Shintaro back since I inform him what Kazunari has been calling him. A suprise though, how I can't figure out this relationship." Akashi thought.

"Ah, well, you see, we were not _that_ active with our relationship. Like, weekend dates only and texting since I attended school with Shin-chan." Takao _bravely_ responded.

Akashi hummed. "Well, I'll be with Shintaro while you two go around." Akashi said. He turned to Midorima. "Shintaro, lets go."

"Okay, I'll just pay for my lucky item. Kuroko, Takao, take off now." Midorima said. "And... stay safe."

The two stopped. "Did _the_ Midorima Shintaro just show his inner care?" Takao teased.

"S-shut up!" Midorima exclaimed, adjusting his glasses since it became loose. Naaah. Hevs just hiding a blush.

"Tsun-kun!" Kuroko teased. "Bye Akashi-kun! Tsun-kun!"

Before Midorima could object about his new nick name, they were already far heading towards the mall.

"Tsundere, ne?" Akashi smirked looking at Midorima.

"A-Akashi?! Not you too! I am not a Tsundere!" Midorima complained, paying for his lucky item.

"Oh really? Well what was that you said a while ago?" Akashi asked, smirk still present. " 'Stay safe.' ?"

"Well, I, uuhh..." Midorima thought of an excuse. "I just said that since thats what most people say it. Its not like I care for them."

"Mhmm." Akashi said, unconvinced. He walked away, expecting Midorima to follow.

"Let's go, we need to gather _them._ "

"Alright." Midorima said, catching up to him. "Don't mention whatever happened there to _them_."

Akashi slightly smirked and nodded his head. After a minute...

" 'Tsun-kun' is sticking though."

"OI!"

 **With Takao and Kuroko**

"Ne, Kazu-kun, where do you want to go first?" Kuroko asked at Takao. Who was relieved to not be under the same roof as the Emperor.

"Well we ate early today so..." Takao's voice trailed off when his eyes landed at the indoor, skating ring.

"Lets skate!" Takao said, dragging Kuroko to the entrance and paying.

"Ano, Kazu-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, but Takao ignored it and dragged her in the sidelines to wear skates. She sighed yet smiled. She has to be with him, especially when he is this happy. She doesn't want to interrupt or bother his happiness.

"Ne Taka-chan, here is your size." Takao said confidently.

"H-How do you know my size?"

"I'm your boyfriend right? You must expect me to know something about you."

Kuroko chuckled, remembering the conversation they had like this.

"Alright," Takao said finally. "Let's go, Taka-chan."

Kuroko hesistated but remembered the pep talk she did a while ago. She has to make hihim happy. "A-Alright."

Takao entered the ring first, stretching a hand to Kuroko. Kuroko steadily gripped Takao's hand and immediately laid her hand on the railings at the side.

 _Didn't know it was this hard._ Kuroko sighed. She looked over to Takao and, wow. He is actually good. He slide at ease against the ice, moving around as if he was in a court, playing by himself. And mind you, he can really be fast at that. Kuroko sighed as she struggle to skate towards Takao. Her right foot slipped but luckily, she was still holding on the railing. Just let me tell you. She slipped and fell multiple times.

Takao stopped skating when he saw his girlfriend on the floor. He gasped and zoomed towards her, dodging every person he nearly knocked over.

"Taka-chan!" He called.

He kneeled down, helping her up..He noticed how strong her grip is so she was actually putting all her weight there.

"Taka-chan...?" Takao started. Kuroko looked up at Takao with sad eyes. "You don't know how to skate?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment but soon she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." Kuroko said. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Why would I be disappointed? You could have asked me to teach you."

"I wanted to learn for myself since you seemed to be so happy."

Takao sighed. "Its not happy when you aren't there.

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Come on, I'll teach you."

Kuroko smiled. Her heart fluttered as she learned with Takao. Kuroko learn how to skate fast. Soon enough, they started playing chase. Kuroko attempt using her misdirection to hide yet Takao would always find her.

"You can't escape me." He whispered when he caught her again, hugging her from behind.

Kuroko chuckled and hugged him too. She saw Takao grab his phone and took a photo of them smiling. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They laughed and decided to end it, feeling a bit hungry.

They headed towards the nearest coffee shop. Starbucks. Kuroko ordered the vanilla frappe with java chips and, of course, extra whipped cream and a drizzle of chocolate. Takao got a coffee jelly with extra whipped cream. Both orderes a slice of cheesecake and s'mores.They sat by the window.

"Taka-chan,"

"Hai, Kazu-kun?"

"Well, about what happened a while ago..." Takao started. "Why were you thinking that?"

Kuroko was silent. "I just thought that... You were very happy a while ago. So... I thought it would be nice to let you do what you do. Even if I didn't know how, if you are happy, I'm happy."

Takao looked at her. He held her hand and said seriously. "You know I can't be happy without you Taka-chan. Remember before?"

"Yeah," Kuroko nodded, smiling. "Its been a year huh? We then became close because of this day. You saw me on the building of the stadium, about to jump. But you stopped me. You were the one who made me happy from that day on."

"Yes, and you were also the one that made me recover. The first one to say sorry even though you're not at fault. The reason why I had hope and why I am still playing basketball. I became complete when I met you." Takao said, smiling as he remembered those good memories.

Kuroko chuckled. "I have to admit, you can became cheezy sometimes."

"Oh come on, we were having a moment!" Takao exclaimed in frustration.

Innocently, Kuroko just took tiny bites of the cheesecake and slurping her frappe. Takao continued to ramble about the comment of Kuroko, causing.mumbling from people around them. Takao was silenced by Kuroko's phone.

She flipped it open and went to the message.

 _Go to the park where go before. Bring Kazunari with you._

"Who was that?" Takao asked.

"Akashi-kun. Shall we go?" Kuroko said, finishing the last bit of s'mores, Takao finishing the cheesecake.

"Sure,"

They exited the store, holding hands, slurping their drinks. Despite the cold weather, they could still drink those.

They arrived at the park Kuroko led Takao. They saw Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine from a far.

"Hello," Kuroko said respectfully. Takao sighed. He knew that Kuroko acts different around them.

"Why is he here Akashi?" Aomine asked, pointing at Takao. Kuroko and Takao raosed their eyebrows, simultaneously, and turning to Akashi the same way, straws still in their mouths.

"You haven't told them?" Takao asked.

"Not yet since we are still missing someone." Midorima said.

"Who?" Takao asked.

" _Kurokocchi!_ "

"...Him."


	9. The BIG TALK

**The Big Talk**

 **A/N I actually got the title from** **SHIRINAI ATSUNE I guess I could say that she was the very first to read thats been actively and patiently awaiting my next update. Thank you so much to SHIRINAI ATSUNE you're the best! If you guys want a shout out then you can keep on reviewing in chapters I update since honestly, most of my reviews are filled with Shirinai's. Thanks again SHIRINAI.**

 **And to help me too, please comment on what is the name of the next chapter so that maybe the chapter you are expecting will be the next chapter. Like you're basically gonna control what will happen next while I'll pick what is the similar title that was in my mind cause as you can see, my titles sucks.**

 **I** **have to say that I was inspired by the story of Starian Nightzz. She also made a FemKurokoxTakao fic so please check that out well. She was not able to update so I figured, instead of waiting an update, I would make my own.** **Welp, enough of all this talking, ON WITH THE CHAPTAH!** **sorry short chapter**

 **The BIG TALK**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, tackling the petite girl to the ground. "I missed you!"

"We just saw each other yesterday, Kise-kun." Kuroko groaned. As you can tell, she was used to this.

"But thats like 12 hours ago!" Kise complained.

"Please let go me,"

Takao rolled his eyes, annoyed. He wasn't used to see Kuroko be hugged by another guy. Lets say he doesn't care who that guy was, as long as they don't care. Unless it was her relatives of course. But as far as he knew, Kkse wasn't a relative to Kuroko.

"Let go of her Ryouta," Guess who.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," Kise scratched his head and helped Kuroko up.

"Now that he is here, why did you call us?" Aomine asked, bored as well, spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Tetsuya and Kazunari here has something to tell us," Akashi said, eyeing the said two.

"What's that~?" Murasakibara said, munching chips.

"Well, I have been active in a romantic relationship." Kuroko said, formally.

"Hah?" Is what the three said. You know it, they're very slow.

"Uh, forgot that you're idiots." Midorima groaned.

"Oi!"Aomine complained.

"She has a boyfriend." Takao said, starting to get really annoyed.

"Who?" Kise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Him," Kuroko said pointing at Takao.

"Eh? Okay." Murasakibara said.

"EH!?" Is what the other two said.

"E-eh? What?!" Aomine screscreamed, pointing at them.

"Y-You two are in a r-relationship!?" Kise exclaimed.

"We just said that right? Daiki, Ryouta." Akashi said.

"How are you so calm about this!?" Aomine exclaimed.

"We knew already." Midorima said. "I told Akashi here,"

"Eh?! Kurokocchi!"

"What, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Why didn't you tell me at first?!"

"Because I know that you'll start blabbing to the others, and I want me and Kazu-kun to tell it ourselves." Kuroko said.

"But why that guy?" Aomine asked.

"Reasons," Kuroko simply said.

"You sure about him Taka?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah! Like what Aominecchi said!" Kise whined. "Why not me?!"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "In your dreams Kise."

"So mean, Midorimacchi!"

"Well, I'm not yet okay with this but, I'll wait." Murasakibara said.

Everyone stopped.

"Didn't know that Murasakibaracchi can be smart." Kise said, wide eyed.

"I know right?" Midorima said.

"Eh?! How did you think I graduated middle school!" Murasakibara said, not appreciating any of their comments.

"Well, now that you know, we'll have to end it here. Kazunari and Takashi can go. The others, we'll have a talk." Akashi said.

"Alright." Kuroko said. "We'll be leaving now."

"Ciao!" Takao said.

"Sayonara, Kurokocchi!" Kise said, running over to hug the girl, only to stopped by the one and only.

"Ha! I like that guy already!" Aomine exclaimed, laughing at how Takao stopped Kise from hugging Kuroko.

"Uwaaaaa! Akashicchi, Takao-kun's being mean!"

"Its called instincts of a boyfriend, Kise-chin." Murasakibara said.

"How do you know these stuff?!" Kise aaiaaid, not wanting to be talked by the childish Titan.

"I got a lot of siblings, and I have sisters who goes through these."

"Well, we'll be going now." Kuroko said dragging Takao before anyone can speak.

"Now, Akashi, why'd you hold us up?" Midorima asked to their Emperor.

Akashi sighed and looked at them. "You do know what we're supposed to do."

"Enough with your riddles Akashi, what do you want us to do?" Aomine said impatiently.

"You are oblivious Aominecchi!"

"Why?! Do you know?"

"Of course! We have to watch over Kurokocchi if ever Takao-kun hurts her."

"Besides, tomorrow is Sunday." Midorima said.

"Eh~? Whats wrong with Sundays~?"

"Like what couples say, 'Sundate'"

"What about you Shintaro? Do you have an excuse for knowing these type of things?"

"I- Ummm" He said, flustered. _What excuse? What excuse? WHAT EXCUSE!?_

"Aww, is Midorima being a caring child?" Aomine teased.

"S-Shut up! I d-don't know what y-you're talking a-about!"

"I know everything Shintaro, I know you searched in the internet about advices and what couples do."

"Eh!? Is Midorimacchi a Tsundere!?"

"Well, he is nicknamed by Takashi, 'Tsun-kun' " Akashi said, breaking his promise and smirking.

"O-Oi! Akashi!"

"HAH! TSUN-KUN?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Mido-chin a Tsundere~? Suits him."

"S-Shut up, NANODAYOOO!"


	10. Aquarium

**Aquarium**

 **A/N Next shout out goes to ARISE AND AWAKEN. Thank** **you for being the one to actively await my book as well. I appreciate it for reviewing as well! Again, thank you ARISE AND AWAKEN! You deserve it.**

 **Want a shout out? Just start reviewing each in chapter! And always wait for the next update!**

 **Short Chappie got a lot in hand! Gomenasai!**

 **AQUARIUM**

This was the time Seirin knows. Riko has been waiting. Before going to their date of course. Kuroko and Takao headed towards the gym where the Seirin team were having their Sunday training, despite their victory in the Winter Cup. Kuroko and Takao held hands as they opened the gym doors. All heads turned towards them.

"Kuroko-chan? Takao-kun?" Riko asked.

"Ohayo, minna." Kuroko said, smiling a bit.

"Kuroko! What are you doing here?! Coach said you went somewhere." Kagami asked.

"Well, I will be but me and Kazu-kun will be telling you guys something."

" 'Kazu-kun'?" all of them asked. "Hold on..."

"ARE YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" All of them exclaimed aside from Riko.

"Yup! You guys actually took it more easily." Takao said.

"Well, it is surprising but... WHY NOT TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Well, we thought it wasn't the right time, so we decided to tell you after the Winter Cup." Kuroko states, casually.

"Since, when?" Izuki asked.

"Almost a year," Takao said.

"WHAT?!"

"Kazu-kun is right guys. Thats why I wasn't with you after games. I was with him."

They were about to ask mlre questions but Riko stopped them. "Well now that you know, its time to keep on practicing. Kuroko-chan, Takao-kun, time to go now."

"Hai! Good luck guys!"

 **Date**

They arrived at an aquarium. The largest one in Tokyo. They were currently under the tunnel, fish, sharks, stingrays, types of sea creatures, hovering over them.

Kuroko looked at them in awe. Takao, taking pictures using is Canon Camera.

"Ne Kazu-kun, where did you get that camera?"

"Lets just say that my dad's hobby is photography." He smirked.

"Mhmm, so you didn't bother to tell me that you somehow inherited that hobby?"

"Well, I thought it wasn't important."

"Are you kidding? That's practically pretty cool."

"Changing subject,"

"Fine, fine."

They once again, silently walked in the pathway, admiring the beauty of each majestic creature. While walking, Takao soon noticed the pale figure, shivering. He raised an eyebrow and noticed what she was wearing. A tank top, skirt with leggings underneath and white sneakers.

"Why are you wearing those, Taka-chan?" Takao asked.

"Well, you never told me where we were going, so I decided to wear light clothes."

"I told you to don't wear light clothes!" Takao exclaimed.

"Really? I don't remember."

Takao sighed and did a gentleman would do. He gave his jacket. He smiled at her as she looked at him, as if she was asking if it was okay.

"Its fine Taka-chan! I'm wearing long sleeves anyway!"

She smiled and wore the jacket. "Arigato!"

They continued to walk, not noticing the certain rainbow headed group sneak up to them.


	11. Fireworks and Family

**Fireworks and Family**

 **A/N Sorry about that short chapter!** **This is not the longest but, hope you like it!**

 **No shout outs for now guys! Cause no one was that active aside from who I mentioned before. If you want a shout out please just review in this chapter! Thanks again!**

 **Fireworks and Family**

Takao and Kuroko ran towards the quadrangel, chasing an event.

"Ah! We're gonna be late!" Takao exclaimed, dashing through halls along with his trusty girlfriend, Kuroko.

"Its your fault for taking too much time on eating," Kuroko pointed.

"That shawarma was delicious!"

"It was made of fish! The basic sight here was inside that shawarma!" Kuroko cried, recalling how the chef cut the fish that was still wriggling.

"It was still good!"

"Just hurry up! We're gonna miss it!"

Soon, they finally reached their destination. Event not yet happening. The floor they stood on was also an amazing sight since it was an aquarium. Glowing light and dark blue from underneath, fish swam underneath, some poking at the foot of Takao and Kuroko with their snouts as if they would be able to touch it.They huffed and sat by the floor which was basically the middle of the quadrangel, people already staring at them.

"What time is it, Kazu-kun?" Kuroko huffed.

"Uh," He checked his phonephone, reading 6:00 p.m., paling all of a sudden. "Umm, 6:30?"

"Ahh, okay... Wait... 6:30?! YOU SAID IT STARTS ON 6:30 AN YOU SAID IT WAS 6:50 WHEN WE LEFT THE STORE WHICH WAS ALL THE WAY FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

"The five looked like a three!"

"That is not an excuse for dragging us here thirty minutes early!" She yelled again.

"Fine, lets just grab a cone in that ice cream parlor!" Takao pointed at the store that was clear. Besides l, if ever they miss it and they're in the parlor, they'll still be able to see it.

Kuroko sighed and rolled her eyes the at the same time, ending up in agreeing with the Hawk.

They entered the parlor, only 25 minutes left before that event. Not seeing a line, they went to the counter.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir! What can I help you with?" The cashier person asked them.

"Yes, um, sir I would like to get 2 cones please." Takao said.

"Eh?! Cones only?! I thought you brought me here to buy ice cream?!"

"Well, I did say cones only right?" Takao smirked.

"Humph," Kuroko pouted and huffed in annoyance.

Takao laughed. "I'm just joking Taka-chan. What do you want?"

Like a little child, her eyes brightened and said as if he was supposed to know. "What do you think, Kazu-kun?"

Chuckling, Takao ordered. "Umm, sir?" He called to the cashier person, who was no where in sight. "Sir?"

"Hello!" Another cashier guy appeared. Blonde with circle, dark glasses and a fancy mustache. "What would you like sir?"

"Umm, okay? I would like a vanilla and a chocolate!"

"Okay sir!" He grabbed the vanilla ice cream and gave it to Kuroko, who tasted it and the mood brightened.

"Kazu-kun it tastes good!" She exclaimed. She reached it over to Takao to let him have a taste. "Here Kazu-kun! Taste it!"

"Hmm," He leaned forward to have a taste but was stopped when he saw his chocolate ice cream.

"Here sir!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Umm, thank you?" He said and left with Kuroko after paying.

Inside the parlor.

"What the hell were you trying to do baka?!" a blue head yelled at a blonde.

"I'm not used to it!"

"We're supposed to spy on them not interfere!" a green head yelled again.

"Its indirect kissing!"

"Ryouta, they have been together for almost a year. Don't you think they've kissed already?" a short red head stated.

"Mu-kun, stop eating! We'll have to catch up!" a pink haired girl scolded a purple head.

"Eh, Sat-chin, its good!" whined the purple head.

"Umm," a person said. "Where is my customers!?"

"Um, sir? May I order?" A familiar person asked from the counter. Turning their heads, they saw a certain tall, spit-eyebrowed, red head.

"Kagami Taiga?!"

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?!" Kagami exclaimed, surprised to see the group of Skittles, **(thanks Shirinai Atsune!)** in the last place he wanted to see them.

"Spying, duh." Aomine said as if it was obvious.

"Who?"

"Kuroko and Takao of course." Midorima said.

"Why?"

"Are you really that dense?" Kise said, recovering from the beating that Aomie did.

"Ohh, I get it now." Kagami said, finally realizing it. "You _are_ protective huh? You're not supposed to do that." Whispering to the cashier person a while ago, his order.

"And why not Taiga?" Akashi said.

"Have more faith in Kuroko. She knows what she's doing. She can make her own decisions you know?" He said.

"We're well aware of that." Aomine said.

"I'm just saying that you should trust her. She can handle herself. Just be beside her when she's in pain. I may just know her for a year but I kknow her as well as you guys do." Kagami said. He received his ice cream and thanked the employee.

And you know how stubborn the GoM are!

Kuroko and Takao sat on the glass, watching the fish swim underneath them. They were secluded by a comfortable mood. They smiled just by watching the fish. Kuroko moved close to Takao, settling beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. He flinched a bit but relaxed knowing it was just her. He settled his head on hers. Not knowing, the fireworks started. They looked up to watch the colorful fire soar above them, brightening the dark night. They smiled at each other, enjoying each other's company.

Kissing the top of her head, he whispered. "I love you."

She smiled, and chuckled. She lifted her head, turning to meet his eyes, and whispered. "I love you too."

Returning back to their position a while ago, Kuroko's phone blared, signalling someone was calling her. She answered it, Takao staring at her intently.

"Hello?"

" _Takashi,_ "

"Otou-san?"

" _Forgetting me, Takashi?_ "

"O-Okaa-san."

" _Where are you?_ "

"I-I'm here in the Aquarium."

" _Who is with you_ _there?_ "

"Umm, my boyfriend."

" _Akashi-kun?_ "


	12. I Love You

**I Love You**

 **A/N Love that plot twist? Lol.**

 **Warning! Unwanted make out here!**

 **I Love You**

 _SLAP!_

"I thought I raised you well, Takashi!" her mother yelled at her. "We told you from the start that you are in line to marry the heir of the Akashi Industries, who happens to be Akashi Seijuro, yet here you are, letting a _commoner_ touch you."

Not mentioning anything, Kuroko Takashi was actually an heiress to the Kuroko Companies. Despite the last name present on the name, Kuroko denied the fact that she was related to this company.

She bowed her head, not daring to look at her mother.

"My gosh Takashi! Are you even thinking?! I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were that stupid!" Her mother spat at her.

"Tanaka! Don't go that far! Remember, she is still your daughter!" Her father scolded his wife.

"Are you really letting this pass by Tensuko?! The heir is already aware of this! Now we have a lower chance to be partners with the Akashi Industries!"

"Our daughter is more important Tanaka! At least listen to her!"

"Ugh! Don't you understand what are the consequences when we completely lost this? We'll be bankrupt! We won't have money!"

Kuroko was shaking. Tears threatening to fall. It was always like this. Her mother, Kuroko Tanaka, would always care about their business. She would sacrifice anything for money and her business, even her daughter. Her father, Kuroko Tensuko, was the one who treated her like a real daughter she is. He would take time for her if she wants to bond. Unlike her mother, her father was the only one who was very close to become a father to her. All together, Kuroko Takashi never had a family like what others have.

"I trusted you so I agreed with your father to let you live alone. And this is what you're doing?! Having relationships with men!?"

"Tanaka!" Her father exclaimed, pissed.

Ignoring her husband, she continued. "What was wrong with Akashi-kun? Isn't he the one you lived at first? We were that close Tanaka! That close-"

"SHUT UP!"

Silenced.

"I left him because he made me feel pain! He was not the man I used to love! When he said those things to me, I thought it was the end." Kuroko cried. "I thought there was no reason for me to live. I tried to jump of the bridge but _he_ stopped me. Don't you understand, Kaa-san? I wanted to die!"

"Then why did you not continue it?"

 _What?_

"Why didn't you die, Takashi?"

"Tanaka!"

"Why didn't you jump?"

 _You..._

"Why didn't you kill yourself?"

 _Kazu_

"Why are you still alive?"

"Tanaka! Enough!"

 _kun..._

"Why-"

"You want me to die? Well, I'll be honored."

"Takashi!"

Kuroko ran outside the door, exiting the house. Tears fell down her cheeks as she ran away, hwading towards the closest bridge. Which happens to be the largest one. She held on the railings, ignoring the buzzing traffic behind her. Bangs covering her eyes, water dripped more. She sobbed, yelling, pushing all her emotions to each wave tears and yells.

Pain. Anger. Rage. Frustration. Depressed. Jealousy. Alone. Unwanted. Every negative thing was weighted on her shoulders.

She stared at the dark, murky water underneath the bridge. She slung one leg on the railing, pushing herself up to swing the other one. She found herself, clutching the railings, now behind her, for her dear life. She closed her eyes, no more yells were heard. Tears, still roling down her cheeks.

" _Taka-chan!_ "

 _What...?_

 _Why does this seem so familiar?_

 _Ka...zu...kun...?_

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Ogiwara-kun!"_

 _The said person looked up to see his child hood friend in betrayal. Startled by his emotions, she couldn't help but just stare._

 _'Why was he staring at me like that? Eyes of betrayal? How-no. Why? Why did they do this? Why? WHY?'_

 _She watched as her friend walked away, head down, tears not noticeable but caught her eye. She clenched the railings she stood by, tears threatening to fall. She stomped away, soon reaching the locker room. She entered, got her bag and left. Without a single word to them._

 _She walked fast when a hand gripped her shoulder. Gasping, she was pulled in a dark, locker room. She slammed against the lockers with a loud thud, not loud enough to be heard outside. She dropped to the floor, leaning on the lockers. She opened her eyes, to see glowing heterochromatic eyes._

 _"A-Akashi-kun?" She stuttered, struggling to stand up, only failing due to the throw he did._

 _"We won Takashi, we won." He said, smiling insincerely._

 _"Won? Huh." She huffed in sarcasm. "Yeah, we won. Yey."_

 _Akashi stared at her. "I don't like that tone in your voice Takashi."_

 _"Oh sure. You expect me to be happy after what you did?!"_

 _"And what is that Takashi?" Akashi asked. "We won, thats what matters right?"_

 _Kuroko could only stare. This isn't the Akashi Seijuro I knew. This wasn't the man she fell for._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"What are you talking about Takashi? I'm Akashi Seijuro. The guy you dated."_

 _"No. The Akashi Seijuro I knew has red eyes, real smile and a spirit for basketball. You are not that man."_

 _"Nonsense Takashi." Akashi growled. He stalked forward, resulting Kuroko to ststep forward, bumping onto the lockers. He grabbed her wrists, pinning it above her head, looking deep in her eyes. "I am the one who you love."_

 _"N-No!" Kuroko cried, only to be silenced by lips on hers. She cried, feeling the unwanted organ in her mouth._

 _Pulling both hands into one, he pressed his free hand on her mouth, nibbling on her neck. She cried out, not wanting a guy she regretted loving, toying her. She kicked the part where the sun does not shine, causing Akashi to gasp, clutching the thing. She took this chance to escape, tears falling, forcing collar of jacket to hide her neck. She ran, covering her mouth, whipping saliva that was not hers, and sobbing into her hand._

 _Running outside the building, not caring where she is. She stopped after atleast a ten minute run, she stopped. She looked around, finding herself on a bridge. Buzzing cars beside her, railings of the bridge at the other. She made her way towards the railings,_ _leaning onto it, crying. Droplets of rain turning into a storm._

 _'Why?'_

 ** _Go away Kuroko, you're distracting me._**

 _'Why?'_

 ** _I want to crush you, Kuro-chin._**

 _'Why?'_

 ** _Kurokocchi, you're just bothering me, please leave._**

 _'Why?'_

 ** _I can't even remember how to receive your passes anymore._**

 _'Why?!"_

 ** _I am Akashi Seijuro._**

 _'WHY?!'_

 _Finding herself at the other side of the railings, she breathed out getting ready to jump._

 _My mom doesn't care. Akashi-kun and the other changed. They are all powerful. They don't need me anymore. I got no one who can love me. My dad isn't enough. Good bye._

 _"Hey! What are you doing there?" a person called out. She turned her head to see a person running up to her._

 _A man with raven black hair swept to either side, cutting from the middle. Stormy grey eyes looking into teary, dull blue eyes. She blinked the tears and drops of water away. She turned her body further, but it was too late. She slipped._

 _"No!"_

 _She closed her eyes, this is the end. Waiting for the stinging splash of water, she opened one eye and saw the man grasping her hand. He pulled her up at ease, settling her on his arms, not letting he go._

 _She was about to say something when she was shushed. "Don't speak, just sleep."_

 _Not knowing what else to do, she obeyed._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Turning her head towards the Hawk, one last wave of tears fell. Looking at his figure, remembering the first time she saw him alone. His grey eyes, tears threatening to come out. She smiled sadly. His eyes widened, realizing what was happening. He ran towards her, ignoring the beeps of horns from the cars. But it was too late.

She jumped. As she fell, she felt the slight brush of fingertips of her boyfriend before smiling. Tears flying. Whispering the only thing in her mind.

" _I love you._ "

Before accepting darkness.


	13. Safe

**Safe**

 **A/N So sorry about that cliffhanger! Heres the next one!**

 **Safe**

"NO!" Takao yelled. Failing to reach for her, he immediately took off his shoes.

"Takao?!"

He turned to see the last person he expected to see. Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun!" Before talking back, he peared over the railings, using the hawk eye, not seeing a single body. "Please you have to help me!"

"What's the matter?" Kagami asked, pearing over as well, trying to see what Takao was pear.

"Taka-chan,"

"Huh? Kuroko? What about Kuroko?"

"She, um, she jumped, ah over the bridge." Takao was definitely hyperventilating. He was panicking so much, wanting to reach his girlfriend alive.

"Takao, calm down. We won't be able to save Kuroko in your state." Kagami said, calming the Hawk down. Removing his shoes, he walked closer to the railings, looking behind at Takao. "You coming or what?"

Takao's eyes widened, following the red head's statement, and jumping off. Of course Kagami followed. They hit the water with a loud splash, returning to the surface immediately.

"I'll find for her! Just hoist her up when you see her!" Takao said, goind under. It was hard to see in the murky water. But he knew it was very easy to find for that bluenette. He looked side to side, front and back. When he saw a faint glow. A white glow that was shaped as a blurry human. Eyes widening, he kicked towards the said figure, seeing the person he was finding for unconscious. Her lips pale, skin glowing with life, eyes closed and hair floating. He grabbed her waist, and swam back to the surface. He was half way to the surface but his sight dimmed. But he didn't give up. He pushed the fragile body to Kagami before giving one last push for himself to the surface.

"Takao!" Kagami called, holding the bluenette on his arms. "The rescue team will be on their way, are you okay?"

"...yeah,... just... tired." He hugmffed, gasping for air. He clung into Kagami's shoulder as he rested his legs for a bit.

"Their here Takao."

Takao looked up to see brught light and a inflatable boat. Kagami gave them Kuroko first before hoisting Takao up. He, himself was then followed.

"Her breathing is shallow, we need CPR." His eyes widened just hearing that. He tried to go close to her but Kagami pulled him back.

"Kagami, let me go, I want to see her!"

"Takao, calm down. They're working on her already."

"Body Temperature is low, we need to get her to the hospital. The CPR was a success."

They reached shore and they were brought inside an ambulance. They watched the paramedics do their work to Kuroko. Takao was worried at first but it eased down just seeing her breathing. He and Kagami were both given blankets and Takao was given an oxygen mask. Not knowing he was breathing irregularly, he accepted the mask. They reached the hospital with Kuroko settling in a room and Takao and Kagami with her. They were asked by nurses about Kuroko's information with Takao knowing most and Kagami just bumping in.

Looking at the time, 1:30 a.m. Takao sighed. A lot happened in just one night. They were in a date, Kuroko's mom dragging her out the date, and now in the hospital, waiting for Kuroko to wake up. Sounds fun huh?

Kagami had to go home since he wasn't that injured so he was asked to leave. Receiving an okay from Takao, he left to go home, promising to call.

Now Kuroko and Takao were left. With mask still on, his breathing was very loud. He closed his eyes, hand touched to Kuroko's, and tried to sleep.

"Your too noisy, Kazu-kun."

He jolted, looking at Kuroko in surprise. Her eyes were weakly opened and lips twitched into a smile.

"Taka-chan!" He pressed the remote for the nurse button and resumed to Kuroko. He smiled widely an hugged Kuroko with all his might.

"Ka-zu-kun, can't breathe."

"Ah, sorry Taka-chan. I'm just so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed, tears nearly dripoing due to the joy.

"Eh? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"...Why?"

"You jumped off the bridge Taka-chan."

"Oh, I remember now, I jumped because of-"

" _Takashi_!"

"Her..."


	14. Invisible

**Invisible**

"Kazu-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Can you leave first?"

"Huh? Are you sure? Will you be fine?"

Kuroko chuckled. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, your parents are returning today right? I'm sure they would want you home for now."

"Umm, okay. I trust you. Call me, okay?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," He kissed her on her forehead, taking off the mask first, then leaving after giving her a smile. He opened the door, only to see her mother and father. He bowed as a greeting and left immediately.

"Takashi!" Her father rushed to her side, nearly tripping. He touched her neck, checking her if she has any injuries. "Are you alright? Are feeling unwell?"

"Dad, I'm fine, I just took a dip." Kuroko said, smiling at her father.

" _Took a dip_?! Honey that was suicide!" He replied.

"Well, _she_ said it herself." Kuroko said, not daring to look at her mother. She didn't want to see her. Kuroko nearly teared just looking at the feet of her mother. Her tears falling down. She just wanted a mother. A mother to support her. She wants someone to talk to. Ask advice to. Yet not. God gave her someone who is the complete opposite.

"Shh, honey, Takashi, look at me. Look at me." Her father said soothingly. Kuroko stared at navy blue eyes that belong to her father, sniffling. "Don't cry alright? Tanaka, please leave for a while."

"What-!?"

"Leave Tanaka. I'm the head of the family. You follow what I say."

Letting out a huff, she eventually obeyed. Watching her feet leave the room and vanishing behind the doors. As soon as the door closed, Kuroko hugged her father, sobbing on his chest. She felt her father's hand rub her back gently in comfort and patted her head. He hummed and whispered things to make her calm down.

"Its okay, I'm here."

"I just wanted a mom, dad." She cried, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"She is your mom." Her dad pointed out.

"She never acted like one." Kuroko cried once more.

"She will."

"Can't imagine. Besides, she was never a wife to you lately. Domestic violence dad! She is hurting you and I know it!" She exclaimed, staring at her father. "Why won't you two divorce? I can be with you! You can take full custody of me dad!"

"I can't do that, Takashi. She is the heiress, not me. I was never part of a wealthy family. She was the one who has. Besides, I have no power aside from the power as the father of the family. Thats all I have. When it comes to those, your mother has more power. She'll do anything to get what she wants since she has money. I can't do that." Her father said. "Besides, I'm sure that your mother will understand as much as I do."

"Huh?" She asked, not understanding her father's statement.

"I was just like you Takashi. A shadow. Someone who no one can see when not wanted to be seen." He said, hugging his daughter. "But your mother saw me. She was the only one who saw me. The reason why I loved her."

"Dad, that is completely the same thing!"

"How?"

"Kazu-kun was the only one who saw me dad. He was the one who was with me during the bad times." She said, smiling as she thought about it.

"Well, that can make things easier. But, your mother wouldn't take it any better. I'll try to talk to her. I don't want you being held up by the fight between your mother and I." Her father said, tucking a lose bangs behind her ear. He stood up, and pattes her head. "I'll be talking to her now, try to sleep."

"Hai," She smiled.

He kissed her forehead and left before whispering, "Cover your ears and, if you can't bare, run. "

Her smile dropped but she nodded. Her father gave her one last smile before leaving. As soon as the door closed, she heard the yells of her mother and her father's monotone voice. She closed her eyes as she pressed her hands to her ears, failing to quiet their voices.

She never wanted this kind of family. She wants the one with the mother who cares. The one who cooks her breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had never tasted her mother's food even if she was young. She didn't bother to breast feed her, instead she worked. Her father was the one who took care of her not her mother. She wants the mother who tucks her to sleep after reading her a story book. She would anything just to make her mother do that. But she can never yell at her mother.

 _I guess this only exists in my dreams._

She can't take it anymore. Changing into the clothes her father gave her, crying as she heard each yell of insult from her mother. She opened the door and ran out. She didn't care the yells from her mother. She just ran out the hospital and to a street court. She stood at the middle of the court. Looking around, she remembered everything.

Her darker past with bullies. Her darker past with her team mates. Her darker past of her family. In short...

The darkest of her past...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Kindergarten:_

 _"Hey Takashi! Where is your mommy? Isn't she gonna come?" Her kindergarten bully said._

 _"Oh wait, she won't come 'cause she doesn't love you."_

 _They laughed at her as they threw food at her. She cried and yelled but her teacher just giggled along with other mothers._

 _She cried, grabbed her bag and ran off. She hid at a street ball court. She went underneath the hoop and cried her heart out._

 _"All... I... wanted... was... my... mommy...!" She cried. And again, nobody saw her._

 _Middle School:_

 _"What's the point Taka?"_

 _"Why Aomine-kun? Why won't you go to practice? Everyone is getting worried."_

 _"Ha? Don't tell me what to do Takashi."_ _He said._

 _"I'll do anything Aomine-kun! I will improve_ _my passes! I-"_

 _"You'll what? Besides, I'm already strong without your passes." Aomine said, not looking at Kuroko._

 _"Aomi-"_

 _"Besides, I don't remember how to receive your passes anymore."_

 _Rain poured as silence consumed the scene. Kuroko looked down, feeling rain drops hit her head. Tears threatening to come out._ _Looking at Aomine's feet walk away, bumping her shoulder. He looked back at her._

 _"You're still there? Sorry, you're starting to be more invisible."_

 _Waiting for him to leave, she let out a loud yell. Her knees buckled, hands supporting her, tears falling down continuously. She leaned back, covering her mouth, gasping for air. Yelling out again, looking up and clutching her hair._

 _"Ne, do you think Kurokocchi will be okay? She might not have an umbrella." She heard someone say, behind her. She covered her mouth, tears silently falling. She wanted to speak. But she can't. Trauma. She became mute. Speechless. She didn't know what to do._

 _"I left an umbrella for her, maybe she'll be fine." Midorima said._

 _'I am not fine.'_

 _"Yeah, besides she doesn't need help."_

 _'I need help'_

 _"Besides, Mine-chin is there."_

 _'No, he is not.'_

 _"Takashi, for sure is fine."_

 _'NO, I AM NOT FINE!'_

 _Not seeing her, she was left there again. Finally regaining her voice, she yelled. Why? Why in the time like this? Why can't they see her?_

 _I know..._

 _I am invisible._

 _Family- Middle school:_

 _"Tanaka! Stop!"_

 _"Mommy! Stop it!" Kuroko cried, pulling her mother away from her father. Her mother glared at her and striked, only ending up hurting her father who was protecting Kuroko. "Daddy!"_

 _Blood gushed down the wound her mother caused. Her mother stared in shock, looking at the now bloody knife. She was shaking. Dropping the knife she ran away._

 _"Daddy! Are you hurt?" Kuroko asked worriedly._

 _"I... I'm okay. Takashi, don't go after your mother."_

 _"B-But Daddy, she might hurt other people." Kuroko said. "Don't worry, I'll find for a medic on the way."_

 _She stood up and ran towards the door, hearing the faint yells of her father. "Takashi! Don't!"_

 _She saw the house medic. "Miss! My father is wounded, please tend him. He is in the study! Please go immediately! He is bleeding!"_

 _"Right away, young lady."_

 _She ran towards the room of her mother, seeing her stand there shaking._

 _"Mommy!"_

 _Kuroko Tanaka turned around to see her daughter. "What do you want?"_

 _"Mommy, why are you hurting Daddy? I thought you love him!"_

 _"You don't have a right to say that! You are just nothing, like your father. This is an adult matter so don't butt in these!"_

 _"Mommy, please. Don't hurt Daddy, he loves you!"_

 _"Shut up you ghost! Your father is just like you. A loner!"_

 _"Mommy, thats not true. I have friends!"_

 _"Lying is bad Takashi. You and your dad does not have friends."_

 _"But..." She cried, teary eyed just seeing her mmother like that._

 _"You are invisible. You are meant to cry, peasant!"_

 _Slapping her own daughter, Takashi fell down. Her mother left her, stepping on her literally as she exited the room._

 _She just laid down there, crying._

 _Don't worry mommy..._

 _I'm used to it..._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

"Taka-chan? Taka-chan!" She heard.

She saw her boyfriend running over to her. She stood up and ran towards her apartment which was a block away. She heard Takao yell for her to stop but she did not stop. Opening her door at ease, she closed it and went in her room. She sobbed on her bed, stuffing her face on her pillow, not noticing Nigou at the corner whining.

"Taka-chan? I know you're there. Please open the door."

Not listening to him, she continued to sob. Trying her best to be quiet, she failed. She felt so weak, crying in the room her boyfriend was listening to.

"Taka-chan... please open the door."

Sighing once again after not receiving an answer. He then found out an answer. A way to comfort her. A way to make her let it out and just seek comfort for those who cares.

" Crowded hallways are the loneliest places

For outcasts and rebels

Or anyone who just dares to be different

And you've been trying for so long

To find out where your place is

But in their narrow minds

There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different

Oh, but listen for a minute."

 _Please listen Taka-chan..._

" Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

Someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

Oh, invisible"

 _You won't be alone..._

" So your confidence is quiet

To them quiet looks like weakness

But you don't have to fight it

'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war

Every heart has a rhythm

Let yours beat out so loudly

That everyone can hear it

Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore

Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different

Dare to be something more"

 _I am here for you..._

" Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible"

 _I'll help you..._

" These labels that they give you

just 'cause they don't understand

If you look past this moment

You'll see you've got a friend

Waving a flag for who you are

And all you're gonna do

Yeah, so here's to you

And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible"

 _I'll give all my comfort and support..._

" Yeah, and you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

It'll be invisible"

" _Just please let me in..._ "

"Kazu-kun..."

Takao opene his eyes. He was holding a guitar that lonely sat at the living room. He looked up, seeing the door opened, the whole body of Kuroko showed before him.

"Taka-chan..."

He stood up and he was immediately attcaked by the small figure. She hugged his waist, clutching the back of his shirt. He felt his T-shirt go wet but he didn't care. He hugged Kuroko back and soothed her back by rubbing it. He combed her hair in comfort with his fingers and kissed her hair and forehead.

"Kazu-kun...!" She cried out.

"Its okay Taka-chan, you are fine."

"But-!"

"Shh, you're gonna be fine."

"But-!"

"Shh..." Takao said. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her on it. He climbed on the bed and propped himself up, placing the fragile body on his chest. She silently sobbed, cudling

in his arms.

"Kazu..."

"Don't speak Taka-chan. Just sleep."

Feelling tired all of a sudden, her eyes started to drop. Well, jumping off a bridge, running from the hospital to the court, crying, running again to her house, crying and finally being comforted. What did you expect?

"Don't worry..."

" _I will never leave you..._ "

 **Song by Hunter Hayes listen to it its beautiful.**


	15. Stubborn Kuroko

**Stubborn Kuroko**

 **A/N Turning darker by the second eh? Well don't worry this is gonna be a happy one!**

 **Stubborm Kuroko**

Kagami was running to school, gulping in several burgers.

"My gosh, I'm gonna be late!"

He finished the last peice of burger as soon as he heard the late bell ring.

"Holy shit...!"

"Kagami-kun, please don't curse."

"AH!"

Dropping in shock behind the gates, he saw his shadow. She wore her uniform, and hair up in a bun. She has a handkerchief covering her nose, wiping it. She was flushed a bit, despite it being winter.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami yelled in surprise.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun." Kuroko calmly said with her usual monotone. She sneezed a bit.

"What hell are you doing here?" He asked, standing up, dusting his pants. He came forward and touched her forehead. "Man, you're burning! Maybe because you jumped in the water yesterday..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really." She said.

"You don't look fine at all. You're burning up, you're sneezing and you jumped off a bridge which was technically 50 feet below. And you're saying you are fine?" Kagami said, acting like a brother to her.

"Aw, Kagami-kun is being a big brother to his little sister?" Kuroko said in a baby voice, teasing the red head.

"I-I am just worried. Besides, you are like a sister to me so you have to be healthy. And I don't want a mad mob of skittle colored hair group, a flaming coach and senpais of destruction." He said proudly. "Are you sure you're okay? You know... about what happened last night?"

"I'm a bit shaken, but I can manage. Besides," She said, smiling at him. Sneezing once again."The next Inter High is just around ths corner, we'll need to become stronger."

Kagami grinned wildly, and reached out his fist. "You bet we will." He said, grinning more when Kuroko returned the fist bumb.

"Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Takashi, you are late!" A teacher scolded them from the lines of students.

"Gomenasai Sensei!" They both bowed at the teacher, listening to the his lectures of being late and the giggling of other students.

 _This is gonna be a long day..._ Riko sighed and shook her head as she watched her kouhais be scolded.

 ** _Time Skip_**

"Alright guys, five minute break and we'll have a practice match." Riko blew her whistle.

All of her players were practically on the floor, passed out. Sighing once more, she whistled agin with all her might, causing them to jump.

"You'll get colds if you lay down there! The floor is cold! Stand up and sit on the bench!" She yelled, ordering them to scram on their fett and sit on the proper place where butts need s to be seated.

"Hai!"

Drinking their bottles of water and wiping their sweat, causing it to be quiet. Breaking the silence, Kuroko sneezed, causing everyone to look at her.

"You okay Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked his kouhai.

"I'm fine Senpai," Cue her sneezing again.

"You are definitely not fine, Kuroko." Koganei said. He looked at Mitobe for an agreement, Mitobe then nodded. "See, Mitobe said so too."

"Kagami!"

"Hai?!"

"Why didn't you tell Kuroko to go home a while ago!" Riko scolded, fuming at the tall red head.

"I told her to but she is a s stubborn as hell!" Kagami said in defense.

They continued to blabber along with her senpais. When Kuroko felt vibration from her phone, she paled seeing the name of her boyfriend.

 _Kazu-kun calling..._

"Moshi moshi~?" Kuroko answered trying to stay as calm as possible.

" _Taka-chan~? What are you doing now?"_

"Eh, I was about to sleep when you called." She lied. Takao told her not to go to school but as Kagami said, she is as stubborn as hell. Besides, she was very confident since she brought Takao to the airport since he has to go to America for his parent's next business trip.

" _Ah, gomen, was I interrupting you?"_

"No! No, really its okay. I was actually glad that you called." She lied, once again. Sneezing after.Second after second the yelling pf her senpais were getting louder and louder.

" _Are you feeling alright? You caught a cold, didn't you?_ "

"Hai, but I am fine."

"Bakagami!" they yelled all at once.

" _You're lying aren't you?"_ Takao said, seriously.

"I-uh..."

" _Taka-chan... I told you to stay at bed! Noe look, you caught a cold!"_ Takao scolded.

"Gomen, Kazu-kun, I just don't want to miss any classes."

" _Your health is more important, Taka-chan."_ "Gomen..."

Takao sighed. " _I'll when we land, I have to make a call to someone."_

"Kazu-kun... Are you mad?" Kuroko whispered, not wanting to let her senpais hear. Not noticing, a silent person was looking over shoulder.

" _No... I am not mad, okay? I just didn't like what you did. Now look what happened."_ Takao sighed. " _Someone will pick you up there after practice. You must follow them okay?"_

"Who is it?"

" _You'll know soon. I have to go. I need to call someone."_

"Kazu-kun... I'm sorry..."

" _Its fine Taka-chan."_ Takao said. He chuckled. " _Good bye for now. I will call you later and you better be on your bed when I do. Take care okay?"_

Kuroko chuckled, relieved that she and her boyfriend are fine. "Hai, don't worry. Stay safe too okay?" Cue sneezing again.

" _Hai! I'll call you back when I arrive okay?"_

"Hai! Konbanwa, Kazu-kun! Love you!"

" _Goodbye! Love you too!"_

Closing her phone, she turned to face her team mates who were still fighting. She sighed, sneezing then smiling again. She turned to see a senpai of hers, looking at her with a silent smile.

"Mi-Mitobe-senpai?" She asked, hoping he didn't hear anything.

Mitobe, expectedly, didn't say anything. He nodded, making Kuroko's eyes widened. He shook his head, and put his two fingers on his lips and pretending to have a zipper, locking a key, and pretending to throw it in the ocean. Kuroko chuckled, and sneezed but kept a smile.

"Thank you Mitobe-senpai."

All of the chatter stopped and turned to see the gym doors opened, revealing five people who they last wanted to see.

"Ohayo~ssu, Seirin!"


	16. Training of Hell

**Training of Hell**

 **Everyone! Here is a recap!**

 **Seirin and the GoM knows about their relationship. Kuroko is sick. Supportive daddy and uncaring mom. Protective GoM. Worried Takao. And Mitobe being a secret keeper.**

 **He was keeping the secret of Takao leaving.**

 **Training of Hell**

"Kise?! All of you?! What are you guys doing here?!" Riko exclaimed, shock to see the group.

"Well, Takao asked us to fetch Kuroko here since he is not available." Midorima said, straight to the point.

"And where is Takao?" Hyuuga asked.

"He didn't say anything. He just said his parents needed him." Aomine said bored.

"Can we get Kuro-chin now~?" Murasakibara said in boredom, munching in chips.

"Where is Takashi?" Akashi asked, looking around to find for the certain Phantom.

Everyone looled around, unable to see where the girl is. Mitobe, being Mitobe, kept silence, rolling his eyes. He raised his hand and made it land on Kuroko's head, causing her to sneeze.

"Ah, minna, ohayo." She groaned, wiping her nose, sniffling.

"Kurokocchi! Ka-Kawaii~ ssu~!" Kise sqealed. He reached to hug Kuroko, only to be stopped by the taller red head.

"Oh no you don't Kise! Leave her be!" He said.

"So mean ssu~" Kise cried, causing everyone's sweat, except the sniffling girl and Mitobe, to drop.

"Arigato, Kagami-kun. Acchooo!" She sneezed.

"Well, if she is needed to go home, go home now!"

They turned to see the only legal authority in the court. Takeda-sensei.

"Takeda-sensei?" Riko asked. The said man stood up shakily, walking out the door.

"I'll inform the principal. I have permitted you already. Knowing you have a young boy who, with asingle stare can scarw the crap out of the guards, you'll be fine. I was not even surprised to see them here." He said, smirking. "Well, get going now. Get well soon Kuroko-chan."

"H-Hai, Takeda-sensei." Kuroko said, shocked.

Everyone was silence, looking at the door where Takeda-sensei was.

"I like that old man already." Akashi smirked.

"Taking it as a compliment?" Aomine asked.

"It is a compliment Daiki."

"Okay, compliment it is."

"Well, what are you still doing here? Get going or you'll train with us as well." Riko said, a dark aura forming around her. The Seiin players looked at the GoM, shaking their heads furiously.

"I agree coach. Besides, I'll have to shower." Kuroko agreed. She grabbed her bag and whispered to Riko. "Make the skittles see how strong Seirin's coach can be."

Riko smirked at the idea and clapped hands with her imouto, priclaimed by Riko herself. "You can count on me Kuroko-chan." She said, smirking widely, and skipping towards her players. Kuroko smiled and headed towards the shower room.

Seirin's eyes were all widened. _She's skipping!_

"Alright men, you can rest a bit longer for now. Kuroko-chan suggested something and I am up for it!" She said, grinning like a mad man. "Akashi-kun! Midorima-kun! Murasakibara-kun! Aomine-kun! And Kise-kun! You'll be training now since you'll have to face us soon. I want my team to see how far I can push them."

Seirin sighed. They walked towards the said group and bowed. "We wish you the best and please be careful!"

"Ha? It can't be that bad."

 _Spoke too soon._

 ** _Time skip..._**

"Haah...! That was a refreshing hot shower! But I still have my colds... Acchooo!" She sneezed louder. "This sucks..."

She came out wearing her Seirin sweats and new sweater, her uniform underneath. "Kuso... Its so cold."

She was walking towards the other half of the court where everyone was. What she saw was priceless. All of her old team mates were all ordered around by the infamous, female coach, Riko Aida.

"Kise-kun, stop sulking in the corner! I was just warming up!"

 _You quintupled the training we had!_ Seirin had in mind.

"Aomine-kun! I'll have to push you more just so that you can get the latest magazine of Mai-chan with her signature!"

"How do you even have that?!" Aomine exclaimed, sweating like he was burning in hell.

"I have a perverted dad just so you know, now, do 55 laps around the goal!"

"Hai!"

"Murasakibara-kun, you can only have you're snacks once you completed 20 dunks! You're just in 10!"

"I need my snacks to be energized! I can't survive this!"

"You will!"

"Midorima-kun! You need to make 100 shots straight! Within 10 minutes a while ago! Its already 9 and you're just 90!"

"Are you kidding me nanodayo?! I'm almost there, be patient!"

"You'll surely won't make it if you don't talk!"

"Well-"

"30 seconds!"

"Shit!"

"Akashi-kun, as I told you, you don't scare me."

"Aah!"

She ran towards her old team mates, bidding good bye to her team, receiving good byes and take cares.

They headed


	17. Past is Past

**Past is Past**

 **A/N I am so sorry that the last chapter was cut off! While I was typing, I just felt my bed shake and my whole family felt it too! It said that it was an earthquake! But since I love you guys, I needed to update badly. So I hope you understand me guys!**

 **Past is Past**

They arrived at Kuroko's house after the tortured teens almost recovered from the training. They were immediately kicked out by Riko, not giving them a break. Who knew that she was a level higher than Akashi.

They immediately collapse once they saw a couch, making Kuroko roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep," She said, sniffling. "You guys don't disturb me alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, she entered her room, changed in comfortable clothes for girls, and hitting the bed, asleep before her head could even hit the pillow.

"God... That girl can seriously train." Aomine sighed, reaching for a cup and cold water, gulping it as if it was the only cup of water in sight.

"How can Seirin survive that?" Kise sighed as well.

"Stop complaining, we're here to take care of Kuroko." Midorima scolded, grabbing a thermometer from his pocket.

Everyone eyed him.

"He is a Tsundere, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said as he wolfed down his chips.

"Hahahaha! Tsun-kun!" Kise laughed.

"O-Oi! This just h-happened t-to be my lu-lucky item! Nodayo!" He said, adjusting his glasses, but h e is just blushing.

"Just go check her temperature Shintaro. Your father is a doctor."

He headed towards the door and knocked first. "Kuroko? I'm coming in." He called, breathing out. Praying to God that she wasn't changing her clothes or worse, naked. Opening the door, he just had to praise the Lord for answering his prayers.

He saw the girl, bundled up in a variety of blankets. She was still shivering, despite the heat Midorima was feeling in the room. Wait, was it him or was he just blushing 'cause he's alone in a room with a girl.

Waving the thoughts away, he plopped the thermometer in her mouth. He stayed there, waiting for it to beep. Hearing it beep, he plopped it out and scowled. 44.5 degrees Celsius.

He peeped over to the kitchen were his friends chatted. He walked over to them and showed the thermometer.

"What do we need to do?" Aomine asked, crossing his arms.

"We need to drop her temperature first. That's way too high for a cold." Midorima said.

"I think thats not a cold anymore, Mido-chin." Murasakibara said.

"It is obvious." Akashi said. "So Atsushi, Shintaro, go get the medicine. Daiki, Ryouta, get some ramen in the grocery and some chicken soup."

"Why do we need ramen?!" Aomine said.

"Food duh. Kurokocchi needs a full stomach before she can drink her medicine." Kise reploed, making the confusion in Aomine's head vanish.

"Where'd you learn that, Kise-chin?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai of course!"

"Alright, head now. I'll be keeping an eye on Takashi." Akashi ordered.

"Hai!"

He waited for them to leave before he grabbed a basin, and a clean towel. He filled the basin with cold water and little ice that was left in the fridge. He headed towards the room of Kuroko, opening it at ease and sighed worriedly, looking at his ex's pained face. She was shivering as hell.

He knelt next to her bed and laid the basin beside him. He submerged the whole cloth in the water, flinching when he touched the ice cold water. He squeezed the dripping water and laid it on Kuroko's forehead. She jolted awake, but was to weak to sit up. She pushed the cloth away but Akashi pressed it there.

"Cold," She complained, squinting her eyes.

"I know Takashi," Akashi replied, relaxing the girl a bit. "But bare with it."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hai, its me. Come one, continue to sleep. We'll take care of you." Akashi said. Smiling deeply when Kuroko obeyed.

He continued to stare at the petite body. He sighed, guilt over coming him. He regretted what he did before. His father ordered him to. He just can't disobey him. Akashi blamed himself. He was the reason why Kuroko was beimg hurt by her mother. He despised that woman. Hurting her own daughter. Deep inside, he knew it was really his fault why Kuroko was caught in this mess.

"Don't worry Takashi, I'll make sure that you and Kazunari will end up together." He whispered. "Please forgive me for what I did. I-I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and continued to dab the wet cloth on her forehead.

"Its okay, Akashi-kun." He heard her suddenly whisper. He stopped and listened. "I forgive you, Akashi-kun."

He smiled. All the guilt vanished. He was overjoyed hearing her say that. He smiled more when he saw Kuroko smiled.

"Besides," She said. "Past is past."

That made his day.

"Akashicchi! We're back!"

"Cook the ramen already!" He called to them.

"Hai!"

He soaked the cloth once again and placed it on her forehead. He smiled omce more and stood up, carrying the basin. He walked towards his friends, smirking.

 _Kazunari, you better make me your best man._ Somewhere in the airplane, Takao sneezed.


	18. Taken Care Of

**Taken Care Of**

Kuroko groaned as she blinked to clear her vision. She propped herself to see the room dimly lit with the blue lamp on her bed side table. She looked at the window to see it dark, meaning it was night. She saw light seep underneath the closed door. She sighed as she heard muffles of voices from outside. She stood up, laying her feet on the floor, flinching when it was cold. She took off the cloth that was a bit wet. She used it to wake her up and freshened herself a bit by wiping it on her eyes and face.

She creakes the door open to hear the voices more clearer.

"Kise! You spilled the hot water everywhere!"

"Eh?! You're the one who bumped into me, Aominecchi!"

"Eh? Mido-chin, why are they noisy?"

"They're just immature."

"Oi!"

"How do you make this _commoner_ ramen?"

"Uh, Akashicchi, you'll just pour water in the cup."

"Oh? Alright."

"Ne, Aka-chin. You're doing it all wrong.You have to take the platic first That's the seasoning."

"Ah, I get it now. Daiki, get the plastic."

"Ha?! You want me to get the plastic from the hot water?!"

"That's what I said Daiki."

"Here."

"How'd you get that, Midorimacchi?!"

"I sister one night kept my fingers in hot water while I was sleeping. Surprisingly, I didn't wake up until it was morning. I got used to hot water simce then."

"Sugoi~!"

"Akashi-kun?"

They all turned to see their patient. She was wearing a large Pikachu sweater, blue grey sweat pants and barefooted. She was holding a cloth in her left hand while rubbing her eyes with the right. She had her hood on, bed hair as messy as Aomine's room.

"Ah, Takashi, you're awake." Akashi said.

"Yeah, I'll be in the couch." She said, heading towards the living room, plopping herself as if she fainted.

She then was woken up when she smelled something that made her mouth drool and stomach grumble. She opened her eyes and saw her friends holding cups of ramen. She propped herself in a sitting position and accepted the cup Murasakibara was holding. She smiled a thank you and broke the chopsticks, slurping the ramen at ease.

"How are you not bothered by the heat?" Kise asked.

"I haven't eaten for six hours. Its ten already don't you know?" She said, slurping the ramen continuously.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Aomine suggested.

"Sure!" Kuroko exclaimed, excited.

"What are your movies?" Midorima asked.

"Do you have-?"

"I don't have any Rated-R movies, Aomime-kun. I don't watch does."

"Dang."

After a few minutes of arguing, they ended with the infamous, Titanic.

"It isn't that sad." Midorima said.

They reached the part everyone in the world hated and cried about. Kuroko sniffled, tears falling. Aomine snorted. Kise was wailing like a baby. Murasakibara just ate his fifth cup. Akashi was just watching, amused. Midorima, unfortunately, was adjusting his eyes. You know why he was doing that.

The movie ended.

"Thats damn boring. I wanted action!"

"That sad!" Kuroko and Kise cried.

"Eh? The movie ended?" Murasakibara asked, in the middle of slurping.

"That was quite a nice film." Akashi said, impressed.

"The movie was ridiculous. There was clearly a place for two. Yet he decided to do that." Midorima criticized.

"Really Shintaro? Then why were your eyeglasses glistening a while ago?"

"I-Uh."

"Tsun-kun is crying!" Kise recovered, laughing along with Aomine

"I was not! Come on Kuroko!" Midorima dragged Kuroko to the kitchen.

"Huh? Why?"

"You need to take your medicine."

"Hmmm."

They decided to sleep after they fixed the mess. The guys decided to sleep in the living room. Akashi slept on the couch alone. Aomine slept beside Kise at the bottom of the foot of the couch. Murasakibara slept beside Kise and Midorima who was the other end.

Kuroko headed back to her room, sleeping instantly and entering a nightmare.

Midorima was woken up by whimpers. He sat up, rubbing his eyes underneath his eyeglasses, which he slept on most of the time. He looked at the four to see if they ere the ones causing that. He instead saw Murasakibara's long leg on both Kise and Aomine who were both snoring loudly. Akashi was sleeping like he could sleep through a storm. Midorima raised his eyebrow.

 _If it wasn't one of them, then it must be Kuroko. If its not Kuroko, oh God help me._ Midorim thought. He headed towards the room of Kuroko, peeking first. He then was confirmed that the whimpers came from her. Her face was still flushed from being sick. She was shivering badly but she was sweating uncontrollably.

Midorima looked at her in confusion. Is she having a nightmare?

Midorima shook her slightly, not wanting to fright her. Better said than done. She jolted awake, just feeling Midorima's touch. She looked around and immediately saw Midorima. Before Midorima could do anything, he was already being hugged by the phantom.

"Ku-Kuroko?" He whispered.

"Midorima-k-kun." She stuttered.

Midorima, being the tsundere he is, blusjed a deep color of red. He was about to push her back but he saw how scared she was. He sighed in defeat but hugged her back in a comforting matter. He soothed her backback and stroked her hair.

"E-Everything is fine Kuroko." Midorima said.

"Its Ka-Kazu-kun." Kuroko cried.

"Why? Did you dream about him?"

"H-Hai," She said. "I-I need to call him."

"Alright, but its the middle of the night."

She reached for the phone Midorima gave her. She immediately dialed Takao's phone number. No answer. Tried once again. No answer.

"No," Kuroko said, crying once again.

"What's wrong?"

"H-He is in d-danger. I need to talk to him. I-"

"Kuroko, Kuroko. I don't understand you. First, what did you dream about?"

"He was in the plane, on his way to America. His planes crashed. I need to call him. I need to make sure he is safe."

"Wait, he is on his way to America?" Midorima whispered, not wanting to wake the four up.

"Yes," Kuroko trembled. "Midorima-kun, please get the laptop."

Midorima grabbed the laptop that was on her study table and turned it on. He searched for the news for her, despite the feverish and hyperventilating state she was. Not admitting it, he was worried for his partner. His eyes widened as he read the headlines.

"What is it? Midorima-kun let me see it."

"Kuroko..."

"What Midorima-kun? What does it say?"

"What plane was Takao on?"

"H-hold on," She reached for her phone and searched for the chat history.

 _Taka-chan, I already boarded plane A-6. I'll call you if I arrive!_

"Ah, A-6!"

"Shit..." Midorima cursed. He covered his mouth. He took it off and grabbed his phone that Kuroko grabbed a while ago. He called the phone number that was written in the news.

"Hello?"

 _"Good Evening, this isis Tokyo Airlines. May I help you sir?"_

"Yes, my friend boarded one of your planes."

 _"Yes sir,"_

"Its A-6, his name is Takao Kazunari."

Midorima eyes widened.

"What? What did she say?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

Midorima closed his phoned and turned towards Kuroko. He looked at her. He then hugged her tightly.

"M-Midorima-kun? What did she say? Is Kazu-kun alright? Midorima-kun please tell me!" Kuroko cried, tears falling.

"He..."


	19. Don't Worry

**Don't Worry**

Midorima stayed with Kuroko the whole night. All Kuroko did was sob onto Midorima's shoulder. Midorima, showing his inner tsundereness, comforted her. He was truly worried for Takao and Kuroko. He tried to call Takao again, once again no answer.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko sobbed.

"What?" Midorima asked in a soothing tone.

"You'll go check tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Of course. I want to see my partner alive. And the groom alive." Midorima lightened the mood.

Kuroko chuckled, relieving Midorima. "He better be."

It was silent for long. Midorima checked Kuroko to see her asleep. He sighed and carried her gently. He gently placed her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. Feeling her forehead, she still had a fever. He scowled. He saw a basin with cold water at the far corner of the room.

He opened the drawer of her bed side cabinet when he saw things that weren't supposed to be seen. Blushing so badly, he closed it once he saw those under garments. He went to second draw, sighing when he saw towels. He grabbed a white one and reached for the basin. He dipped the towel thoroughly in the cold water. He lifted it up and squeezed the excess water. He placed it on her forehead, earning a sigh from the said teen.

Midorima placed the basin on the bed side cabinet and stood up. He checked the time. 5:15 a.m. He has been awake for two hours. He sighed and went outside. He closed the door behind him carefully. He walked towards the place where they all slept only to see three asleep. He looked up to the kitchen counter that separates the kitchen and the living room. Akashi there was leaning on the counter, glass of water on his hand.

"How long have you been awake?" Midorima asked, walking towards Akashi.

"Just ten minutes ago. What were you doing with Kuroko, Shintaro?" Akashi asked him seriously.

"I woke up due to Kuroko's cries. She had a nightmare." Midorima said, not saying the others.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "I feel like you're not saying something. What is it?"

Midorima sighed. "The nightmare was about Takao going to America. His plane crashed."

Akashi raised an eyebrow again. "So?"

"Takao asked us to take care of her because he is accompanying his parents to America due to a business trip. Takao promised that he'll call when they arrived. The trip was supposed to be fifteen hours later. It has practically extended so we searche the news."

"So?"

"We saw that a plane crashed at the same airline Takao boarded. We called the airlines ourselves and asked if the plane Takao boarded arrived but," Midorima said. "They said it crashed around 11:30. I'll have to wake you up to tell you but you're awake."

Akashi sighed. "We'll have to leave once the sun rises. We can't let Takashi come." He said. "Me, Daiki and Ryouta will go. You'll be here with Murasakibara and Takashi to take care of her. I trust that you two to don't do anything."

Midorima paled. "Come on Akashi, you know I won't."

"Thats why I'm entrusting you with her. I can't that perverted Daiki and a space-invading Ryouta." Akashi stated, finishing his glass.

"Trust me, I don't want either." Midorima smiled a bit.

 **Next morning...**

"Eh?! But I want to be Kurokocchi!" Kise whined.

"No Ryouta, you're all coming with me." Akashi said, pulling a coat over him.

"You're too clingy Kise! I'll be with Taka!" Aomine insisted.

"No Daiki. You're both coming with me." Akashi said firmly, ending the discussion.

Kise and Aomine groaned but eventually wore a coat.

"Shintaro, we'll be leaving now. Take care of Takashi. Alright?" Akashi said, Kise and Aomine coming out the apartment.

"We will. Come home with answers Akashi." Midorima said.

"Of course I will."

They watched the three leave the room.

"Murasakibara, make breakfast."

"Okay~ What should I make?" Murasakibara said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Make pancakes. Boil some water too." Midorima said.

"Hai~!" Murasakibara exclaimed, happy to take care of Kuroko.

Midorima sighed. He headed towards the room of Kuroko. He saw her asleep, still sniffling. The blanket he covered over her was already cuddled uo to her nose, using it as a towel.

"Mido-chin! I am done!" Murasakibara called.

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Hai!"

"Okay, prepare the table already. I'll wake Kuroko up."

"Okay!"

Midorima turned back to Kuroko. He didn't want to wake her up but she had to drink her medicine. He shook Kuroko gently. Kuroko peaked through her bangs, looking at Midorima tiredly.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Kuroko, come on. Wake up." Midorima insisted.

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed, sitting up weakly.

"Its time for breakfast."

"Huh? W-What about Kazu-kun? Did you hear from him?" Kuroko stuttered.

Midorima sighed. "Akashi went to the airport to check. They'll also go to the hospital. Don't worry, they'll find him."

"A-Are you sure? What of he is hurt? What if he is in trouble? Critical? what if he won't be able to be my groom? What-?"

"Kuroko," Midorima scolded. Kuroko's eyes was teary. "We won't stop until we find him. He will be okay. He will marry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Kuroko," Midorima said held her shoulders. "Don't Worry."

 **After Breakfast...**

They Murasakibara was accompanying Kuroko on the couch. They were watching a baking show for called 'Cake Boss'. Midorima was washing the last of dishes when his phone from his pocket rang. He wiped his hands at his sides and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

" _We found him._ "


	20. Relief

**Relief**

Midorima's eyes widened.

"Where?" He asked, eyeing the two who were clearly distracted.

" _His plane did crash. He was one of the injured but he is fine. He was broight to Hawaii. It was the closest land when they crashed."_ "When will they be situated back here?"

" _They'll be here later night. Around six. We'll wait."_ "What about his family?"

" _They are with him as well."_ "Alright. I'l tell Kuroko. Are you sure he is not in a bad state?"

" _Scratches here and there. He is almost fine since he was able to stay afloat when they crashed. We don't know his state yet until he is here. But assure Takashi that he'll be fine."_ "Okay. Got it. Are you going to wait there?"

" _Yes, we'll come back there if he is fine._ "

Midorima was about to end the call when he remembered something Takao mentioned.

 _"Shin-chan, please let Taka-chan's mother stay away from her. It'll be easy if her dad is there or even Akashi. But when its just her, try to let her leave. She and Taka-chan are not in good terms. Don't forget okay?"_ "Akashi."

" _What Shintaro?_ "

"What if Kuroko's mom comes?" He whispered to the phone.

" _... Tell her to leave. If she is stubborn, call me. Keep Takashi in a room if you have to. Let Atsushi guard her. We can't risk her being in the hands of that monster."_ Midorima clenched his teeth just thinking about that heartless woman. "Okay. I'll do my best."

" _Alright, I'll need to go. I have to control Ryouta's fangirls and Daiki's fanboy side."_ "Eh?"

" _Daiki saw his cover magazine girl. You know who I mean."_ _"Mai-chan!"_ Aomine squealed at the backround.

" _Ki_ _se-sama!_ " Fangirls yelled.

Midorima's sweat dropped just hearing those squeals. "Didn't know Aomine can fan boy."

He heard Akashi sighed. " _They'll be the death of me... Unless I do it first to them."_ Midorima chuckled. "Well, wish you good luck Akashi. Hope you succeed."

The call ended, he closed his phone. He reached to grab a glass and poured water in it. He reached for Kuroko's medicine and walked towards the living room, carrying the glass of water and the medicine.

"Kuroko, you need to drink your medicine." Midorima said, giving her the glass of water and her medicine.

Kuroko accepted the medicine as she plopped it in her mouth and gulping the water straight. She sighed as she sneezed a little.

"We'll need to check you temperature." Midorima said, grabbing the thermometer from his bag. He walked back and plopped it in her mouth. "Murasakibara, tell me if its beeping."

"Hai~!"

Midorima whipped his glasses and went to his bag. He opened it and took his lucky item which was a green bandana.

"Mido-chin! Its done!" Murasakibara called.

Midorima sighed and folded the bandana, placing it in his pocket. He came back and pulled the thermometer out her mouth.

"39.9, atleast its dropping. You'll still need to drink medicine though. Don't drink cold water, you might get a cough as-"

Kuroko coughed.

"Spoke too soon." Midorima sighed. "You're lucky I am prepared."

Midorima went back to his bag. He unzipped the front pocket to get medium sized vial. He went back to Kuroko and gave it.

"Cough drops. Drink them later after two hours. You can bare right?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah." Kuroko said with a scratchy throat.

"Okay,"

"Mido-chin, any news from Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said. Hearing that, Kuroko's head snapped to Midorima immediately.

"Yes, he called a while ago." Midorima said.

"Is he fine? Is he alive? What happened? Where is he?" Kuroko rambled.

"Kuroko, he is fine. Akashi said they crashed in the property of America already. They are in Hawaii now since that was the closest land."

"When are they coming back?"

"Takao, along with the other survivors, will be here at night. Six is the time."

"Will we be there?" Kuroko asked.

"Akashi didn't say anything." Midorima said.

"Well then, we'll go." Murasakibara said.

"Ha?" Midorima asked.

"He didn't say anything specific so maybe we can."

"Hmm, you do have a point." Midorima thought. "I'll inform him."

"By text okay?" Kuroko said. "Then after sending the text, power off your phone. He won't be able to text you then."

"Fine, but if I get scolded," Midorima said. "The blame is on you."

"Hai, hai!" Murasakibara and Kuroko said.

 **Later night...**

"Come one Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko said.

"Kuroko, what are you wearing?" Midorima asked, eyeing Kuroko's outfit.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" Kuroko asked. She was wearing a thin grey t-shirt, a blue, thick hoodie, and jeans.

"Its not enough. You need to feel as warm as possible since you have colds. Here, wear this,I found it in you closet." Midorima said.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow before accepting the clothes Midorima was holding out. She was about to change when she trned to look at Midorima. "Why were you in my closet the first place?"

Midorima pushed his spectacles back. "I simply knew you would wear something like that so I need to grab something more thick. Do not worry, I did not see anything."

Kuroko chuckled. "Thanks for taking care of me by the way."

Midorima gave her a ghost smile that only the phantom, herself, saw it. "Its like I had any other choice."

Kuroko disappeared behind the her bedroom doors. She then walked out after five minutes in her thin grey t-shirt, a dark blue coat that goes all the way to her ankles and sweats underneath. She was wearing a purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"You have the same fashion sense as Kazu-kun, Midorima-kun. Look how it covered me." Kuroko commented.

"I simply did not want you to get worse."

Kuroko chuckled. "Yeah you do," Kuroko said. She then headed towards the door but stopped and looked back at Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Do you think he'll be fine? What if he bumped his head hard? What if he is not fine? What if worst? What if gets amnesia? What if-"

"Kuro-chin, don't be nervous. You know what Aka-chin said, he is fine. Calm down a bit." Murasakibara calmed the bluenette down.

Kuroko breathed out and whispered an 'okay'. Murasakibara and Midorima exited first before Kuroko so that she can lock her apartment. After successfully locking the door, she turned to face Midorima and Murasakibara, instead she faced someone else.

" _Worried about me? Taka-chan..."_


	21. Finally

**Finally**

 **A/N As you can see, I haven't been doing the two-a-day updating. My mom has been scolding me about it since school is almost up here in my country which is the Philippines. And cause a lot has been happening. I have to watch the news just to make sure stuff is okay in another part of the country. Just saying, it is bad and I am technically scared.** **So this will be my third to the last chapter so this is where everything finally get sorted. So, no spoilers, here it is.**

 **I wont be able to update for the next 5 days since my brother will borrow this phone of mine.** **So I hope you stay patient guys!**

 **Warning! Offensive Language!**

 **Finally**

"Kazu-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, hugging the Hawk. He chuckled, hugging her back, taking in her vanilla-scented hair.

"I didn't want you to leave the apartment so I decided to bring him over once his parents were settled." Akashi said, walking to them with Kise and Aomine behind.

"My god, I was so fucking worried!" Kuroko cursed, punching his shoulder, breaking the hug. "Why didn't you call me when you recovered at least. Uh, I fucking hate you."

"Uh, oh. Taka's cursing." Aomine muttered to Kise.

"Umm, I think its better if we leave them alone." Kise said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I agree, I have to go home as well." Midorima agreed.

Kuroko then continued to ramble at Takao. Takao looked at his partner as if he was asking for help, instead was left by all the five. You could say he was mentally screaming for help.

"I hate you, I hate you so much!" Kuroko cried. She continued to punch him at his chest, with each punch turning weaker and weaker.

"Taka-chan-"

"Don't you 'Taka-chan' me! Your plane crashed Kazu-kun! It crashed!" Kuroko sobbed. She weakly punched him, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Takao then pullrd her in a tight hug, hand at her waist and the other caressing her hair. She stopped punching but continued to sob at his chest. She then started to hiccup in between her words saying. "I-I thought you w-were g-gone."

"Shh, I would never." Takao hushed to her ear, kissing the fluff of her hair. "I will never do that to you."

"B-But you were just gone! How could I trust you then?!" Kuroko sobbed.

"I will never, EVER, leave your side Taka-chan." Takao said firmly.

Kuroko sobbed once more, hugging her boyfriend around the waist as if it was the last time she would hug him. "P-promise?"

Takao chuckled. "Promise."

Kuroko let out a chuckle. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Taka-chan."

 **The next day...**

Kuroko woke up, finding herself on the couch alone. She propped herself and looked around, trying to spot the Hawk. And as expected, ended up with nothing. She sighed again.

"It was just a dream," She sighed, messing up her hair more. She noticed that her colds and cough were gone, which made nothing better. She stood up, headed to the kitchen and prepared herself a glass of warm milk that was surprisingly in a thermos. While drinking the milk groggily, she looked at the thermos.

"Wait..." She said to herself. "I didn't put any milk in the thermos. Midorima-kun isn't here along with the others... When did they leave? If they're not here... who heated the milk...?"

"Taka-chan?"

"AHHH!" Kuroko screamed, dropping the glass of milk. She looked at Takao in shock. She rubbe her eyes so much that they stung. She looked bavk at Takao, making sure that her was real.

"Taka-chan! Don't move!" Takao exclaimed, running to Kuroko's side, making sure not to step on any shard of glass.

"Is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked in worry from the door. Both turned to see Akashi standing by the door along with Murasakibara.

"Ah- gomen Akashi," Takao apologized sheepishly. "It seems like Taka-chan here dropped a glass and now is surrounded in shards.

Akashi sighed. "Atsushi, come here."

Murasakibara followed inside with Akashi. "What will I do, Aka-chin?"

"Carry Takashi so that she won't step on any shard."

"Ah~ Hai~" Murasakibara said, walking over and carring Kuroko by the armpits and settling her at the part where shards were not present. "Done Aka-chin."

"Thank you." Akashi thanked the titan. He turned towards Kuroko. "Why did you drop a glass, Takashi?"

"I- ah- I thought I was alone and everything that happened was a dream. But, Kazu-kun, fortunately was here and I was practically shocked by his sudden appearance." Kuroko said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Akashi sighed. "By the way, how did you here it all the way from your place?" Takao asked, showing his dense side.

"We rented an unit across your apartment." Akashi said.

"Ha? But Ms. Nakamura lives there... Akashi-kun, what did you do?" Kuroko asked, hand on her hip.

"I simply asked her to stay at another apartment until this weekend." Akashi said smirking, earning a sigh from Kuroko.

"As long as she returns." Kuroko said, helping Takao by getting the dust pan whenever its filled with shards, throwing it away and giving it back to Takao.

"I promised her, don't worry." Akashi assured Kuroko. "Well, we'll be back in the apartment."

"Hai, thanks again Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called as the two walked away, closing the door behind them.

"Done!" Takao said, snapping Kuroko out of jer thoughts. She turned to see the floor clean, both shards and milk gone.

Noticing that he was really there, Kuroko hugged him tightly, earning a yelp from Takao due to the sudden impact.

Takao chuckled. "Whats with the sudden hug, Taka-chan?" Takao asked.

Kuroko sighed. "I am just very glad that you're really here and safe." Kuroko whispered.

 **Akashi- outside**

Akashi closed the door with Murasakibara entering their apartment. While closing the door, he heard footsteps stopping behind him. He turned around to see the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Kuroko?" He asked, keeping all of his hatred towards her deep inside him.

"Ah, Akashi-san, I just wanted to see my daughter. Its been two days since the crash of her precious boyfriend so I wanted to visit her." Kuroko Tanaka said with a failed attempt of looking nice.

"She fine now. I checked on her to make sure that they are okay." Akashi said.

" 'They'? Is she with someone?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, she is with her boyfriend." Akashi said.

"And how is that?"

"He arrived yesterday, safely."

"What-?! I mean, well that's great!" Tanaka exclaed in fake enthusiasm.

Akashi let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh, Ms. Kuroko, please don't make me look dumb. I know you were the one who ordered to make that plane crash."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Akashi-san? I would not do such thing."

"Really? Well then how did you know that Takao Kazunari was in that plane that crashed when you would not know if you asked? And when I went there to investigate, it was ordered by the 'Kuroko Corporation's to make that plane crash. But of course, the whole company can not be blamed since your company was too strong so you told them to tell the public that it was due to a malfunction." Akashi started. Yes, that isn't all. "I asked the people of the Control Tower if it was really a malfunction. And guess what, it wasn't. They said it was perfect when they flew. Until you ordered them to be quiet and just let it crash. And you said you wouldn't do such thing?"

Tanaka stared at him in shock. "Well, what do you want me to do? I want Takashi to have a family with a friend she has been with for three years. She liked you, just so you know."

"Yes, but she loves someone now. She just liked me, she never loved me. And you can not go that far especially when other civilians, innocent people, gets caught up in this mess." Akashi spat out. "She is your daughter, let me remind you. And she wouldn't love it if she knows that her own mother is the reason why her boyfriend nearly died."

"As long as you don't tell the public, whatever."

Akashi smirked. "Who said I won't tell them?"

Tanaka sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll allow those two to get married aand do whatever they like. As long as you keep your mouth shut."

Akashi smirked once again. "As long as you don't interfere in their lives, I won't say anything."

Kuroko Tanaka nodded and huffed as she left. Akashi smirked inwardly but it turned to a smile as well.

"Everything will be fine now Takashi."


	22. A Surprise

**A Surprise**

 **A/N I tried it in another gadget... IT WORKED! My brother hasn't returned my phone yet but I was itching to update so I had to find a way. And... YEY! So I want to answer questions that were asked.**

 **I live in Philippines. If you think that Iam old already like, an adult. Hate to break it to you guys but, I am not a teenager yet. I am currently 12 years old. I am still going to be a high schooler this year. First year student in the middle of June so soon.**

 **I wanted to finish this story around this week since I won't have time for fanfiction anymore. That is because I am going to a school that is a public one and is being run by the government... I think? That means... MORE SCHOOL WORK! And if I haven't told you, my mom is a bit strict with it so I had to focus on studies since I wanted to impress her.**

 **But don't worry, I might start a new story since there will obviously have long weekends here due to some celebrations here in my city like the 'Basaan Day' or 'Feast of Saint John' which is practically the day where people in my city splash water at each other. Its a cool tradition. And Independence day is coming up so its a very long weekend and it will absolutely be a great time to start and finish a story. So, you guys have to check that out or be patient with me.**

 **And you all might've noticed why the characters are very OOC. Well, some of their most important attitudes are there so I thought it was okay as long that you readers notice who they are. And I think the most OOC is Kuroko. Well, I was planning on making an OC instead but it was a lot easier if a Character from the story was made an OOC. Besides, in my opinion, their mix together with Takao is very nice. And I thought it was very easy to envision them like that if Kuroko was made the girl. I just wanted to clarify things with those people who wants to know why they are OOC. I hope you are all okay withthis explanation!**

 **Again, thank you all to those people who had been with me since the start of my author journey. This is actually my first ever, successful story that I have made in my entire life. So thank you again to al you supporters!**

 **Please do review since those are one of the best things authors would love to get. No negativity though, you can just PM m that so that I can see if I can try to correct that.**

 **A Surprise**

Kuroko has been so anxious that it was driving her former club members crazy. She has been going crazy after not hearing anything from Takao. One day, she can bare. But more than two? She can't let that happen again.

Confused? You have a lot to catch up to.

Kuroko and Takao have been together for ten years now. Graduated from highschool. Graduated from college. Hunting for work. Kuroko Tanaka has finally left them alone, making Kuroko's heart soothen towards her. Kuroko Tensuko has accepted his daughter and Takao as a couple. The MiraGen has lessened the stalking and moved on with happy lives with each other. Of course, the threats never stopped. Kuroko was quite anxious about that, but she trusts those five. They both now live in the same apartment. They've moved on and went through troubles, supporting each other. Sure, there are ups and down, but they've together for ten years now, they are adults now.

Recently, Takao was in Kyoto with Akashi. Akashi wanted Takao to come with him since the visit there was related to the job that he was hunting. They have been gone for over a week now, still not a text from him. Akashi was informing her that he was okay but she wanted to hear Takao's voice at least.

"Oi, Taka! Calm down will you?" Aomine complained, watching the pettite figure pace in front of them. He was wearing his uniform, drinking coffee from the cafe they are currently hanging out. He is a police officer who finally earned a spot as the second-in-command of the police station.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi is right, calm down." Kise said, eyeing Kuroko through his shades he wore. Well, he had to hide his identity since, he

"How the hell will I calm down if my boyfriend has neither called nor texted me? What if it was like before? What if his train crashed?" Kuroko rambled.

Midorima shook his head, holding his lucky item, a bag of coffee beans which is a concidence since they're in a cafe. "Akashi would not allow them to ride a public train."

"Well, car then. What if the car they are riding crashed?"

"Not possible Kuro-chin, Aka-chin is still texting us so they are fine~" Murasakibara said, munching in cookies from the cafe.

"Arggh!" Kuroko yelled in frustration. So much for an emotionless being that they once knew.

In their minds, they could easily tell that Kuroko wasn't the person she was before. They did not notice her change until they knew about their relationship. She showed most of her emotions. She opens up and asks stuff about what aa boy likes. Asking advice. Even Takao starts asking them about Kuroko's interests. They liked the new Kuroko but they still see her old self. Like her monotoned voiced laced in the words that comes out of her mouth. Her expressionless look when it was a normal day, especially when it was the days when Takao is away or when they have a quarrel that barely happens. And most of all, her lack of presence. Her undying hobby of scaring the crap out of people. But when Takao became a big part of Kuroko's life, they were happy to see more emotions from the phantom.

A ring interrupted the group's thoughts. They all looked at Midorima who was slipping his phone out the pocket. Midorima checked his phone. It resulted to a twitch and a glance at Kuroko.

He answered his phone and pressed the speaker button.

" _Shintaro,"_ Akashi's voice rang from the device.

"Akashi," Midorima replied a greeting. "Why did you call?"

" _We'll be back later. Inform Takashi about this."_ He said. A few minutes of silence when he said all of a sudden. " _Never mind, you all seem to be listening in this conversation. Not gonna do anything."_

Akashi sighed. _"Takashi, meet me on the roof top of the basketball stadium_. _Don't be late."_

Kuroko's face can't be read. A mixture of joy, nervousness and relief was clouding her thoughts. "Hai," Was all she was able to muster.

"Ah, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

" _Yes?_ " Akashi responded.

"What did you do there with Kazu-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously.

They heard a sigh from Akashi. " _I am not suppose to answer that Takashi. You'll know eventually tonight."_

"A-ah okay. Thanks anyway."

" _Alright, that made things easier. I'll excuse the eavesdropping of yours and wait a reasonable excuse to murder you five."_ Akashi said, his dark aura was laced at his voice when he spoke. " _I've got to go."_

"Okay," After that, Akashi hung up.This is a nice time to give you a lesson. Let Akashi Seijuro end the call. Never hang up on him. Unless, you're wanting to have a death wish.

They leaned back, silence in the air. The only noise they can hear was the whispers of the cafe employees and the munching of cookies from the titan.

"You okay, Taka?" Aomine asked his former shadow who was slurping her vanilla frappe as if it was water.

"How the heck do you do those stuff?!" Kise exclaimed.

"I don't know Kise-kun. I just do it."

 **Later night...**

"Why didn't I wear something thick? Gosh, I'm shivering." Kuroko complained, rubbing her sleeve covered arms trying to get heat in.

She was walking up the stairs of the stadium Akashi wanted her to be in. She was already at the last few steps, she saw the door to the roof top. She opened it and saw only one person on the roof top. The one who was the reason why she paced. The person turned to see her bright, ice like eyes with his stormy grey eyes. He looked at her and gave a large grin that reflectes the moon light from his right.

Kuroko stood there in awe. She was silent at first but broke to a smile. She tackled him but not enough to knock him over while burying her face on his sweater he wore. The embrace was like sitting by the fire place with a cup of hot chocolate. She heard him chuckle and felt him kiss her head. She looked up to him with a smile and was greeted by peck on the nose. Kuroko let out the rare giggle and let go of his embrace.

"Why didn't you text me or at least called?" She muttered, looking down. Her chin was lifted by the soft, slender fingers of Takao, causing her to look at him directly.

"Don't be sad Taka-chan." He whispered. "Look, I am sorry since I got caught up with the some work I had to do with Akashi so I didn't had time to."

"What were you doing there anyway? Akashi-kun won't tell me." Kuroko asked.

"Oh, don't worry. That won't be important since you're here already." Takao said with a seemingly sheepish grin which made Kuroko confused.

"How come?" Kuroko asked, curiosity taking over that sentence.

"Well, I wanted to talk. Its a pretty nice night so it seems to be a nice time to talk in a place where only us is here." Takao said, guiding Kuroko to the railings. They could see buildings at least fifty meters away, city roads in front and a large space at their bottom. Trees surrounded the property the stadium stood on. They were silent with only the city noise around them. Hands were holding together on the railings. Kuroko leaned on his shoulder, wanting to feel his shoulder comfort.

"Taka-chan..." Takao muttered all of a sudden.

Kuroko lifted her head and turned to Takao. "What's wrong, Kazu-kun?" Kuroko asked, an eyebrow raised.

He turned to face her. He kept his left hand hold her hand while the other was at his side. "I have news for you..."

Kuroko's breath hitched. "W-What is it?"

He exhaled and reached for his pocket. "There was only one reason why Akashi and I went to Kyoto, and it has nothing to do with work or any jobs. It has to do something about us."

"K-Kazu-kun, what do you mean?"

"He supported me with something and told me to do this."

"Kazu-kun, you're sacring me."

"Taka-chan..."

Takao's eyes bore into hers. He pulled something out of his pocket. She was not able to see it with his large hands covering it. She was too focused at his right hand that she did not notice him go down. She looked at his hand reach up to her, her breathing going fast by the second. She felt his left hand let go of hers and was brought up with the right. She was eyeing him when he saw a box. Not just any box but a velvet one. She watched him open it to reveal the most unexpected thing she saw.

A ring.

"Can I be yours from now on?"

Her first instinct was to stay put and look at him. She smiled.

"Kazu-kun..." She started. "I'm sorry but..."

Takao's eyes widened.

"I can't be yours now."

His world crashed.

 _What?_

He was shaking, tears forcing to come out. He was avout to stand up when he felt slam into his, the familiar vanilla taste overcoming his taste buds. He stood up, bending down to make it easier for her. Foreheads touched. They let it go, huffing for air.

"Let me finish Kazu-kun," She said, chuckling. "I said because..."

" _I've always been yours._ "

His eyes widened. A smiled creeping up to his mouth. He held her waist and twirled her around. He laughed in joy and stopped twirling, hugging her tightly. He has tears stuck in his eyes now. He kissed her, and smiled more when she kisses back. One of the best kiss they've ever had. They let go once more. One arm gracefully supporting her back with the other sbaked around her waist. He looked into her bright eyes.

"So I take that as a yes?" He said, smirking.

"You bet." Kuroko said, lips landing on each other once more.

A pair of red eyes eyed them with a smike crept on his face.

 _"Congrats... Takashi and Kazunari..."_

 **Last chapter is next!**


	23. The Day They've Been Waiting

**The Day They've Been Waiting**

 **A/N I am so sad guys. This is the last chapter of this book. Gosh, can't believe it ends like that. Hope you like the ending though. I don't know how a wedding works so bare with me.**

 **The Day They've Been Waiting**

Takao was as nervous as he could be. He was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Takao, will freaking stop pacing!? Calm down!" Aomine said, shaking the body of Takao.

"Sheesh... Calm down now, Takao-chin." Murasakibara said, munching his usual Pocky.

"How can I do that? Like what if she leaves me? What if she says no? What if a giant, mechanical beetle crashs through the windows and eats me or Taka-chan?!" Takao exclaimed.

Midorima grunted. "You watch too much movies. Nanodayo."

"But its possible!" Takao retorted. He sat down and sighed. "God..."

"It'll be fine, Takaocchi! At least think that you'll both finally be together after ten years with Kurokocchi. Everything will be fine. Right, Akashicchi?" Kise asked cheerfully.

Akashi was standing currently fixing his tie, looking at the mirror. "Ryouta is right, Kazunari. Everything'll be fine."

"Well, thanks. That eased it quite a bit." Takao said smiling.

"We don't want Kuroko getting ready for the she waited for." Aomine said at the groom.

Did I mention that they were all is groom's men? Insert a Kagami Taiga here and the while Seirin team there and you get a group of men fighting for the role as the Best Man.

But, obviously, who do you think? Midorima Shintaro of course. Takao, of course, talked to Akashi about it since he wants to have the role. And guess what, he's okay with it! That just made things better, right?

They were all wearing a tux and neck ties. The Generation of Miracles had the tie have the same color as their hair. Don't forget a Kagami.

Akashi actually told Kuroko and Takao about her mother. What she did and what Akashi made her do. Kuroko teared when she heard that her own mother did such thing to her fiance. But she was okay now since Takao was there and, knowing what Akashi did, she was confident that her mother won't mess with them. They didn't bother telling the others since it might just be harder. They were confident that she won't come back but they still were careful.

"Kazunari-kun?" A voice interrupted the thoughts. Their heads looked at the door to see Takao's soon to be father-in-law, Kuroko Tensuko. He entered the room and greeted those who were in.

"Kuroko-san," Takao greeted back, being as respectful as he can, trying his best to not make any mistakes. Even though he has seen and talked to Kuroko's father a lot of times,he was still pretty nervous being around him. It was one thing every boyfriend had to deal with when being with family members of his girlfriend. Especially the father.

Tensuko smiled clapped his future son-in-law's shoulder. He looked at the other groom's men and smiled at them as well.

"You boys better line up, the coordinator is arranging everything." He said. The boys called out some 'okays' and nods. They exited the room, the only ones left were Takao and Tensuko.

Tensuko turned towards Takao and out of no where, hugged him. Takao's eyes widened but he smiled. Tensuko let him go and held his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You better not hurt my daughter, alright?" Tensuko said. "I trust you enough to let my baby go with you."

Takao gave him a warm smile. "I will, Kuro-"

"Otou-san."

"Huh?"

"Call me that, Kazunari-kun. You'll be my son-in-law later, you'll have to call me by that now." Tensuko said, smiling.

"O-Outo-san... don't worry. I won't hurt her. I will protect her." Takao said, assuring him.

Tensuko grinned. "Thank you Kazunari-kun. Well then, common. My daughter will be waiting."

Kuroko

Kuroko opened the curtain to reveal her in the dress. Her fellow bride's maids let out a squeal. All of her bride's maids were wearing a sky blue dress that are lower than their knees by two inches. It was a sleeveless dress with a white and dark blue rose as an accessory around their wrists.

"Kuro-chan! You look so cute and beautiful!" Momoi squealed, looking at Kuroko's shape.

"I couldn't agree more." Kaniki, Takao's little sister, grinned as she eyed her future sister-in-law.

"My you're so beautiful sweetie." Kou smiled, beaming at her daughter.

Darn, I don't inform you guys. During between ten years, Kou and Tensuko has gotten married. How do you ask? Well divorce of course with Tanaka! And a little bit of help with a blackmailing Akashi. Kuroko didn't mind them getting married. As we all know, Kou was the one who acted a mother to them. Besides, Tensuko and Kou loved each other for real. Not like Tensuko's ex-wife who thought that she loved him. Because of that, Kuroko was able to see her father smile truly once again.

"Arigato, Okaa-san." Of course, Kuroko had to get used to calling her that.

"Ne, Kuroko-chan, come here. We'll have to fix you already." Riko said, smiling.

Kuroko raised her dress to make her way towards them and sit on the make up table. Yes, they know, it has to be make up first before dress but they didn't like the make up of the make up artist so secretly, they took it off.

After the make up was finally applied, they took a step back, and smirked at the art they have made.

Kuroko stood up and turned to them.

She has a light eye shadow and a thin eye liner that was enough to make her brihht bkue eyes pop. She had a slight pink blush on her cheeks and a light pink lipstick that only enhanced her normal pink ones. Her blue hair was tied up half way into a messy but accurate bun while the rest were laying there like waves on her back. Her wedding dress is a light grey, strapless dress. It was fitting at her upper body, causing her curves to be shaped. And it was flowing from her hips down. It doesn't have bling. It was plain but with Kuroko wearing it, she made it one of a kind.

They beamed and smiled to themselves. The fan girling stopped when Tensuko entered.

"Hi ladies," He greeted.

"Ah, Tensuko," Kou greeted back, the other three only bowing.

Tensuko raised an eyebrow. "I thought there'll be five of you. Where is the other?"

"Ah, Alex-san can't make it along with the rest of the teams of the Generation of Miracles since their being trained. Alex is in America." Riko answered.

"Hmm, well. You three are supposed to be there in line. We'll start soon." Tensuko said.

The four left after bidding good luck to Kuroko.

Tensuko looked at her daughter, not resisting a hug. He embraced her, eyes turning teary.

"Dad?" Kuroko asked, hugging him back.

"My baby is growing up." He choked. She felt tears drop one by one.

"Dad, I'll be fine." Kuroko confirmed.

Tensuko chuckled. "I know you will, Takashi."

They let go of each other and Tensuko kissed her forehead while Kuroko kept smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Takashi. So happy."

"I know Dad. I'm happy too."

Tensuko smiled. He tucked her lose bangs behind her ear and cupped her cheek. He beamed at her daughter proudly and hugged her once again. After that they heard the soft floe of music that came from the church they were in. They just rented a room there so they can hear it.

Tensuko sighed and reached for the veil. He covered it over her, givinggiving her another smile. He stood by his daughter and reached his arm out to be held by Kuroko.

It was the time they've waited.

Takao waited, fiddling with his fingers. He held his breathe when the church doors opened. His eyes bore into the female figure that was holding his father-in-law's arm. He was not able to see her eyes with the veil stopping the. I guess thats the reason why they used a veil. They are not allowed to see her eyes directly. Well, it made sense to Takao and definitely not the others.

She slowly made his way towards the altar, eyeing only the person she saw.

She reached the altar and her father held her hand, giving it to the man she was about to marry. She saw him smile through the veil so she smiled back. Not minding what the priest says, they only looked at each others' eyes.

"And now for the vows..." Their trance was cut off when the priest says this.

Doing their vows felt like the very first time they said 'I love you' to each other. It was like saying all of their hidden feelings in front of people who would probably won't know what they were mostly talking about. Yet again, they didn't care.

"Taka-chan, I don't know how to start since it has been ten years. We've been through a lot during those ten years being with you as a lover. And I could say, it was the best ten years of my life." Takao started. "You were the only one who comforted me in the times I was in need of comfort. You werewere the one who loved me and cared for me. I was terribly guilty when I was gone for an amount of time. But I want you to know that, I'll be there whenever you come home. You'll see me there with you, awaiting for your appearance. Everywhere you go, I promise to be there for you when you need me. So accept this ring, a sign of my never ending love and care for you."

Kuroko smiled with teary but breathed out. She held his hand and the ring. "Kazu-kun. All I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for being there. Thank you for comforting me, taking care of me, and most of all, loving me. You may practically be the very last person to be paired with me. But no, I chose you because you did something others can't do. You did something not even my closest of the closest friends can do. You made me believe, that you can prove to me that you loved me. And in return, I knew I could love you back. Thank you Kazu-kun..." She said, tear dripping once. "For saving me."

She slipped the ring on his finger. The crowd clapped. Well, most of the church was piled with boys so it was pretty wild. Whats nice is that the priest didn't care.

"With the vows said, I bless you, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest ended. "You may kiss the bride."

Takao turned to Kuroko, smiling. He slowly lifted the one thing that stopped him from kissing her. He pulled it behind her then got a good view of his wife. He looked into her bright, sky blue eyes with his now, calm, peaceful grey eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned down. He felt her arms cling around his neck. Leaning forward slowly, he smiled when he felt the soft touch of her lips on his. He then went deeper, and smiled more when Kuroko kissed him back. The crowd cheered and Takao couldn't have sworn that he heard Aomine tease Midorima for tearing. Yet he was too focused at Kuroko. They let go, chuckling. While foreheads and noses still touching, Kuroko opened her eyes along with Takao's. They stared at each other, smiling in joy.

Kuroko looked into him and whispered.

" _Thank you. For noticing me at first glance..._ "

 **Part 2 perhaps? If you want then review guys if you're patient enough to wait!**


	24. GOOD NEWS

**Announcement!**

 **Hi guys! Its AssassinOfSquids!!**

 **I've got an announcement! Since school started a week ago and it was very unexpected. I was in the mood to write!**

 **You guys wanted a Part 2 so... it has come!!**

 **Its called** **A New Phase. Its not a sequel but basically a part 2 not a one-shot or a two-shot. Its a new book!** **I wanted to say a heads up! I won't update daily or two times a day. Please be patient for the updates since school is so hard! Well, I am new to high school since its my first week of the new level of school!** **So this is just a reminder or GOOD NEWS!!** **Check it out guys! First Chapter has been posted already guys!** **CHECK IT OUT!!!** **And once again... THANK YOU!** **AssassinsOfSquid OUT!!**


End file.
